Magi
by AngelvLuna
Summary: Short Summary There will be a lot adventure with obstacles for Aladdin and his friends while Judal has another interest and that would be Zahara.
1. Chapter 1

**Zahara, Kou Empire Sorcerer**

**_The female OC character is my Hana with Arabic name Zahara that stand for flower. Hey, I like flower and they are so pretty._**

_~DREAM~_

_It was a cloudy night, which made the room dark and hard to see ancient artifact. _

_Entering the room was a man in black robe and white hat cover his head while hold a staff with a little girl with long blond hair and sapphire eye color in white tradition dress with black waves pattern at the bottom on the dress and little flower pattern, white tradition pant, and black slipper._

_They enter a room full of people who dress the same as the man, which scare the little girl._

_They comment about the little girl, but she could not understand while she was scare of them and the man._

_She stepped back a little while about to try run when someone grabbed hold of her._

_She turned to noticed it was a boy with black spike hair and ponytail, but could not make out his face while he hugged her close._

_He said something, but she could not hear what he said when everything begun to fade as she kept hearing someone saying, "Zahara, Zahara, hey wake up."_

_~REALITY~ Teen Years_

Zahara, who was dreaming about the past, wake up suddenly and rubbing her head as she wonder, "Man, who was calling my name likes that?"

"Uh that would be me," Zahara turns to see Judal, Kou Empire Magi, in her room and trying to wake her up with a childish smile.

Zahara sighs while climbing out of her bed, "Good morning Judal, now would you please get out?"

Judal crosses his arm while smiling at her, "Do you think that I would leave like that? I am not leaving."

Zahra raises her eyebrow and rubs her head of annoyed, "Fine, just don't be a pervert okay?"

Judal nods as he goes jumps and lies on her bed while she goes changes her clothe.

After a few minutes, Zahara puts on her clothe that was a gift from the Hakuei on her tenth birthday, which Markkio told her, but she did not believe him.

She is wearing white long-sleeved blouse and pants with the black breastplate and a pair of metal arm-guards. She has black bird pattern on top of her right shoulder and slipper. There are three loose bracelets on her left wrist and a necklace similar to Judal, but the gem is black. She wraps her magic carpet around her waist.

Judal turns to see Zahara good in her clothes as he whistles at her, "Someone here looks really cute in her clothes."

Zahara blushes and looks away that makes Judal chuckles and runs over to her, "No really, you looks cute in your clothes as ever, even when we were kids."

He lifts her chin, kisses her forehead, and places his forehead on her while Zahara just stand there and blushes.

Later, Zahara and Judal left her room while Judal has to talk to Markkio for something.

Zahara just wakes up late, so she misses breakfast and feels like skipping lunch.

They meet him in the book room while Zahara sits down a read a book to keep her busy.

While they talk, Zahara is getting bored when she decides she wants to eat something.

Therefore, she writes down a note and left while heading to the kitchen to grabs few apples.

Meanwhile, Judal turns around to find her gone, which makes him annoyed while Markkio said, "Now where did she go? Didn't she learn not to disappear like that?"

Judal sighs annoyed when he notices the note that say 'Gone grabs something to eat, meet me at that spot.'

"She lefts the note, that is good for her. If she just wonders off like she did when she was young, then she would be punished," said Markkio while Judal smiles and met her at that spot.

After he left, Markkio chuckles softly to himself as he takes the note and put it up.

At the same time, Zahara arrives to the kitchen when Hakuei and Hakuryuu spot her, "Hello Hakuei, Hakuryuu. How are you two doing?"

"We are doing fine," Hakuryuu bows to Zahara while she chuckles softly.

"Indeed, we were passing by when I saw you entering into the kitchen. So, what are doing in here? Where is the priest? You know that he would be mad if you left his side," said Hakuei.

"I know I left him a note where I am. I am just grabbing some apples and meet him later," Zahara grabs the apples and places in the bag.

They watch her grab the apples while Hakuryuu remembers the past about Judal and Zahara, "You know."

The girls turn as he continues, "You never left his side completely and you always been by his side after you, the priest, and the people came. You looks like you want to explore and meet everyone, but you have to stay with him."

Zahara remembers in the past how she always with Judal to every place as she remembers one thing what Markkio said before heading to Kou Empire, 'Before we leave here, you has to stay with Judal, never leave his side ever. He wants you to stay be his side all time.'

"Hakuryuu, what make you bring that up?" Hakuei and Hakuryuu go talk to each other while Zahara turns to see them talking.

They notice she is looking while Hakuei chuckles softly, "Either way, I do have to agree with him, but this is between you and the holy priest."

"Its fine, I have to go. He is waiting for me," Hakuei and Hakuryuu understand as she walks pass them.

They watch her left until they cannot see her as she walks to the courtyard until she reaches the spot where they suppose to meet.

Judal is sitting on the curves tree when he sees Zahara walking over as he runs over mad, "Zahara, you're finally here. What keep you; I have to wait likes thirty minutes."

"I am so sorry; I meet Hakuei and Hakuryuu in the kitchen. We talk for a while. I am sorry," Judal has annoyed look on and don't accept it, "I am sorry, I got an apple for you too."

"You think that an apple will make it better."

"You can eat it while lying on my lap."

"You're forgiven," Zahara sighs deeply of his childish behavior.

Zahara and Judal sit in the shady spot since Zahara is not fine with the sun heat.

They are eating apple while Judal enjoys eating apple on Zahara's lap.

He has his right hand under his head and holding the apple on his left, "This feel great, eating apple while lying on my girl's lap."

Zahara stops a moment and turns to Judal, "I don't remember being your girl."

"Aw, don't be like that. You are special to me," Judal switches the apple to his other hand while he places his hand on her cheek, "You are my special girl no matter what, understand?"

Zahara has a long look, which Judal notices as he sits up and gets closers to her face.

She blushes a little that makes him chuckles and places his forehead on her.

They are close that they are eye to eye, to each other, "You know, I never seen you smiles a lot. Why not smiles for me?"

Zahara tilts her down a little while he wanders is she going to do it when she smiles softly.

That makes Judal smiles big and cuddles her, "Aw, how cute your smile is. It is adorable, even when you blush or scare. Everything you do is cute."

Zahara watches him cuddle her when he accidentally drops her apple, "My apple."

They turn while Zahara feels a bit disappointing since it is a waste that she did not finish it.

Then Judal has his apple to her, "Here, we can eat together. We haven't eaten together for a while."

She turns to the apple then to him while she accepts it.

They take turn eating the apple as Judal lies on her lap again.

He even asks her to give a piece, which makes her feels a little embarrass as she takes a bite and give it to him.

Judal enjoys having Zahara with him a lot while he feels comfortable on her lap.

After a while, they finish the apple while Zahara grabs the waste apples and burn them with fire magic.

"Wow, you magic improve a lot when we were little. You want to challenge yourself to do magic that is opposite to your ability," Zahara rubs her cheek with one finger while she has a face that show not impress.

She hears Judal chuckles, which makes her confuse, "What is so funny?"

He did not say anything as he is still chuckling when Zahara stands on her knee, grabs his face, and turns to face her, "Please tell me what is funny?"

Judal smiles at her while like it when she did that to him, "Just laughing at your cute expression, that all."

Zahara slides her arms around his neck while still looking at him, "How is my expression funny? You are weird."

She then hugs him while placing his head on her chest as Judal loves the feeling on her chest as well.

Later, Judal is getting restless, so they lay down while Judal rest on her breast as Zahara blushes a little.

She rubs his hair softly at the same time as he sleeps calmly since he has sleeps on her many times.

Zahara starting to remember the past about Judal resting on her breast after his 'sections' of being a magi, even though they were kids.

"_Judal has not changed at all, even we were kids. But I wonder, why was I chosen be with Judal and how did I get involve with him and the 'organization' in the first place?_" Zahara thoughts to herself while she feels Judal cuddling on her breast that makes her blushes when she feels sleepy and fall asleep.

**In this story, Judal has another interest besides wars. Judal has a love interest for Zahara after she taken from her parents like Judal due to her high magoi and has special abilities. Zahara taken away because of her parents' abilities and ranks, as they believe she will be useful to fill the world with darkness with her help. Zahara's parents are magician as they are sorcerer. They are a strongest sorcerer likes the first of the ten, but forgotten and not mentions from the other sorcerers for personal reason. Her father is stronger than her mother while he is almost has the same power likes magi. He is like a daredevil to try to use magic that is opposite to his specialty. Zahara's mother can talk to animals without using a homemade vessel. Also, she has strong physical strength, such as, using swords, spears, etc. besides using magic. In her family generation, she has inherited something special, their eyes changes into a cat's eye. It happens when they go into combat, in danger, or they can automatic show it. With those abilities, Zahara has inherited them while she becomes a sorcerer. Their parents are special people while they are from a country that is never mention and forgotten. Things about Zahara as I will mention them later or you will find out in the story more mystery.**

**Also, this is the teen year while Zahara was fifteen and Judal was sixteen. She is a year younger than he is while a year older than Hakuryuu.**

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't get on Zahara bad side nor Judal**

It is a beautiful and calm day in the Imperial Palace.

Everyone is having a peaceful day, except Zahara who is soaking wet from top to bottom.

Zahara is walking fast while the two soldiers whose are responsible for her getting wet follow her as they apology, "Please sorcerer, we did not mean to get you wet."

Zahara is ignoring them while the other soldier said, "Indeed, we didn't know that you would fall into the pond like that."

She steps on the floor hard while turning to face them mad, "That is why I told you two watch what are you doing and none of this would have happen, even the part I told you not to say!"

The soldiers remember the time that they were hand-to-hand combat training and Zahara was walking by.

She told them to watch what they are doing while they understand when one of them called her 'kitty', which get her attention.

The soldier apologized when one kicked him toward Zahara as she jumped to dodge, but accidently landed in the pond.

They chuckle softly while Zahara continues walking as they go apology to her again when they notice Hakuryuu who looks surprise.

They stop while Hakuryuu walks over to Zahara, "Zahara, what happen to you? Why are you soaking wet?"

"Ask the two fools over there and forgive for my language," Hakuryuu turns to the soldiers whose are trying to explain what happen.

Hakuryuu understands the solution while he is worry for them, "If the priest find out about this, then you two will be dead."

They get scare and having scary thought about Judal going to kill them with one of his magic as they beg Zahara not to tell him on their knee.

Hakuryuu turns to Zahara to find her getting mad more when she snaps, "I get the idea already now stop apologizing already! You are getting on my nerves! Ah-choo!"

Zahara lefts while the soldiers hugging each other scare and Hakuryuu is surprise to see her mad and a little scare.

Meanwhile, Zahara asks one of the servants to make her bath when she reaches to the bathhouse.

She removes her clothes while she checks to see any wounds on her, which there is not.

Zahara goes wash her hair first, "I am lucky that there are no fishes in that pond. I would have a stinky smell."

One of the servants washes her back for her as she washes body when the servant finishes washing her back, "Thank you."

"You're welcome and the bath set," she pours the last water on her back as Zahara stands up and heads to the tub.

When she steps in, the servant turns around to leave and spots Judal at the doorway, "Holy priest, why are you here? You are not supposed be in here."

Zahara squeals and covers her body while she turns to Judal blushing as Judal walks inside annoyed, "Who do you think you are to ask me that, you…"

"Judal," he stops as he is about to hit the servant as they turn to her, "It is okay, he can come in. You can leave now."

She bows while grateful and safe as she leaves fast while Judal smacks his teeth while she continues, "Judal, why are you here?"

Judal turns to see her blushes deep red, which makes him smiles at her while walking over, "I was looking for my precious kitty when I heard someone yelling loud. I couldn't make out the words, but I know the only one who can yell like that, my precious kitty. Now tell me, what happen that makes you screams like that?"

He wraps his arms around her neck while he bends down close to her face, "Judal, please let me go, I feels embarrass of you being here."

Judal suddenly splashes water at her face, which makes her yelp as he chuckles at her, "You are so cute when you blush. But, you know that I won't leave. Now, answer my question."

Zahara hates to feel pressure when she finally give up and tell him.

While she is telling him, Judal is sitting on the edge with his arm cross, as he is mad, "They were getting on my nerves with their yelling for forgiveness and begging that I yelled at them at top of my lung. I left them, Hakuryuu while they are scare, Hakuryuu a little scare, but mostly surprise. And that is the end, please don't go kill the soldiers, they need them for the battle field."

Judal did not say anything that worries her as she turns to him and tries to get his attention, "Judal…Judal, you not thinking about killing them right? Please don't, you don't…uh?"

Judal turns around, bends to her level, and lift up her chin while close to her face, "If you want me to don't kill them, then sleep with me in my room for four days, okay?"

Zahara blushes while he places his forehead on her while waiting for her answer.

She did not say anything while embarrass be close to his face, "Y-yes, just don't kill them."

Judal smiles big and hugs her while she tries to remind him that she naked, but he is too happy to notices.

Later, Judal steps out while Zahara dry up and put on her dry clothes.

She meets up with Judal while blushing as he smiles and kisses her forehead, "What is the matter, feeling a little embarrass about me seeing you while you naked? Don't be, don't you remember that we used to bathe together when we were kids? That was great time."

Zahara did not say anything while still feeling embarrass as they walk somewhere.

Later, they meet up with Markkio as he always has to deal with Judal not paying his respect to the emperor, including Zahara as well as her sudden yelling.

_The Next Day_

Zahara is on a trip along with Markkios to Kou Empire's western expedition army's base at Balbadd's national territory.

She has a business with the first prince, Kouen, about his future.

They arrive to the base while Koumei and Kouha greet them as they land.

Kouha goes hug Zahara that surprise Koumei, "Welcome _Zahara-chan_, I haven't seen you a long time and even without the priest with you."

"Kouha, you got to let her go. You know what happen if the priest find out about you hugging her," Kouha pouts while he never get the chance to hug her once a while.

Zahara blushes while wanting him to let her go since she can feel him sweating from the heat.

Koumei sighs as they lead her to Kouen in the throne room.

In the throne room, Zahara get a nerves feeling from Kouen's generals, Shuu Kokuhyou and Ri Seiryuu, "I hope you bring good fortune for Lord Kouen today."

"Uh…of course," Zahara sounds nerves; even Koumei and Kouha know the sound in her voice.

Later Kouen tell Ri Seiryuu to stop as he speaks to Zahara, "Welcome Zahara, it has been a while since you came with Judal before. Later you stop coming, why is that?"

"Uh…I have personal reason to not to come, Lord Kouen," Shuu Kokuhyou and Ri Seiryuu did not like her tone toward Kouen as he has told them to stop.

"There is no need to frighten her like that. Now, sorcerer comes with me," Zahara follows Kouen to the study room.

Kouen closes the door while Zahara feels relax a bit, "Now sorcerer, come sit down. I will ask someone to make tea."

Zahara watches Kouen asks the servant for tea while she sits down.

Later tea come while they sip their tea for a moment and it is delicious for Zahara, "Hmm, this is delicious, my favorite."

"I ask the servant to make your favorite tea to makes you feel at home. Tell me, how is going on at home?"

Zahara stops and looks at her tea while she feels a little off, "It is fine, I guess. Kougyoku misses you, Hakuryuu is training hard as usual, your father is getting…big," Kouen chuckles while she continues, "And Judal bugging me a lot."

"Of course, you are his favorite _pet_," Zahara glares at him without knowing while he apologies, "I mean, I see that you are precious to him. I can say that you are likes his girl and pet that he never want you to leave his side."

Zahara glares at him while he feels a bit bad and messes up, "Anyway, would you tell me my fortune about the future?"

Zahara has a gift of telling the future, present, and past with objects, such as, she uses card to tell the future.

For the present, she can tell by using either cards or items, for instance, she can tell that Markkio will come to check on her and Judal when they were kids.

By physical touch likes holding hand, she can see in their past, which surprises everyone of her ability to see someone past.

She takes out the card, shuffles them, and places out three cards, "Let see your future."

When Zahara flips them, it says that he will ask one of his brothers to invite a country that is magic someday.

Even Kouen is surprise of that fortune, "That it, it doesn't say anything else every time you give my fortune, except what I am going to do in the future."

"Indeed, they probably want to make it mystery and surprising," Zahara pulls out one card to see that something interesting, "Hmm… I see that….you needs to put some manner in Kouha for ear dropping."

Kouen blinks twice when they hear him surprise and left.

There is silent between them when Kouen laughs, "I can see that this will be my fortune. That's fine, at least I know something."

Zahara blinks three times while she grabs her card as he sips his tea when he said, "Say, do you want to relax here first before heading back to Judal?"

Zahara's mouth drops while surprise, "I-I can't do that. He would get mad if I stay away for too long. I did promise that I return after I done here."

"He would probably understand if I tell him that it was my idea. Would that work?" Zahara has no idea when he decides already and making her freak out.

Later, they step out and meet with Kouha and Koumei while Kouha feels a bit nerves as Kouen said, "Did you heard everything Kouha?"

He jumps a little as Kouen chuckles a little, "I am not going to punish you, but I want you to keep Zahara's company while I talk to the banker. She will be staying for a little while."

Kouha cheers and takes Zahara somewhere while Koumei talks to Kouen about that idea.

Outside, Kouha takes Zahara for a walk while thinking what to do, "Okay, what to do? Man it's hard to think with all this heat?"

Zahara looks around when she spots the horses and walks to them while Kouha is thinking.

"Say, what do you…where did you go?" he looks around to find Zahara at the horses as he walks over to her.

Zahara is petting the horse when she hears Kouha walking over, "You likes horses do you?"

"Actually, I like animals that interest me and yes I do. Have you ridden on them before?"

"Not lot, but I do know how to ride one, have you?"

"Once in a while, what are you thinking?"

Kouha gives her a grin while she raises her eyebrow, "Let have a race. I want to see do you actually know how to ride them."

"Are you sure about that and where to hold the race?"

"What, are you chicken?" Zahara raises her eyebrow and takes the challenges when they hear Koumei and Markkio behind him.

Koumei tells them that Markkio has sent word to the others about them staying a little longer, which makes Kouha happy.

Also, Markkio tells them that Judal will be coming over to be with Zahara since she won't be going back yet.

Zahara sighs about Judal being jealous easy while Kouha annoyed, but doesn't mind as he tells Koumei, "Hey Mei, be our refugee."

"Huh, why?" Kouha tells him about the race, but Markkio refuses to have Zahara racing since he thinks that she might run away.

Zahara feels insulted as she tells him that she takes the race serious and won't leave, besides being challenge.

Markkio still won't allow it when they give up the idea while agreeing that he is a party pooper.

Later, Kouha tries to think up an idea again while Zahara is arguing with Markkio, "You know, you are the worst right? It is just a race. I wasn't even thinking of going somewhere else after Prince Kouha challenges me."

"Do you think that I trust you about that? After all that disappearing act you did when you was a kid, there might be a chances that you will run away," Zahara glares at him as she rubs her hair crazy.

She cannot stand of him ordering her around, "You are getting on my nerves. You not even the boss of me."

"Not the boss, do you think who we are? We are in charge of your life being and you will listen to us, especially the priest. There is nothing you can do, but obey," Zahara tightens her fist while she is on her last patience.

Zahara cannot take this feeling anymore while Markkio is about to talk to her when she refuses to listen.

Kouha and Koumei turn to Zahara when she snaps, "I will not allow you order me around anymore. You are not the boss of me; any of you are not the boss of me, even Judal. I won't allow you order me anymore. So, just leave me alone!"

She lets out her loud voices that send sound waves as everyone covers her ear.

Zahara brings out her carpet and flies away while they are surprises to see her leaving.

"Hey, where are you going? Come back," Zahara did not answer Kouha as she is far away already.

Markkio does not like this as he goes after her, "I am sorry, tell your brother that we are leaving now."

He left as everyone watches them leaving while Kouha feels disappointing that they did not do anything together as Koumei is surprise of her temper.

Meanwhile, Markkio follows the same directions to Zahara, but he loses sight of her, "Where did she go? This is not good."

After a while, Markkio searches around when he spots someone coming and it is Judal who looks surprises to see Markkio, "Hey, why are you here? Where is my girl?"

"Ah holy priest…I…uh…something happen and…how to say this?"

Judal becomes concerns and a bit mad as he tells him to spit it out and when he did, he becomes surprises and mad.

Judal listens to what happen as they begin to search for her.

Meanwhile, Zahara lands somewhere at the canyon to let out her sorrow from what Markkio said about her.

She hates being order around and being with the 'organization'.

As she cries, she hears something and turns to see thieves surrounding her while laughing at her.

"Well who do we have here? A girl crying and all by herself, I wonder what happen. Say, let makes it easy on yourself and surrender," said the leader.

Zahara rubs her eye and stands with a serious looks as the men chuckle, "Look boss, she looks serious. What to do with her?"

"I am thinking of making her my pet and bear my child," the men chuckle while believing that she is acting as she is getting mad and takes out her wand.

"Ooh, someone here has a weapon and she is a magician. What are you going to do, blow us away with you weak magic," his men laugh while she is has enough of the insult when she smiles.

The thieves notice her smile while getting in fighting position, "So you think that I am helpless, that I am weak, and just a girl who don't know how to fight? Then let me proves you wrong."

She lifts her wand in the air and summons magoi that surprise the thieves.

They are getting scare while the leader tells them to get her until she starts shooting magoi at them.

At far away, Judal hears explosion at the mountain and feels Zahara's rukh, "This is Zahara's rukh, now what is she doing?"

He heads toward the explosion while wondering what is she doing.

They run away while dodging the beam as the leader is getting mad when she stops and summons her carpet, "I would love to hang and chat, but I got to go, bye."

"Oh no, you don't after her," they chase after her as Zahara notices that they are following her while the leader said, "What are you waiting for, shoot the arrows."

The archers shoot the arrows while most miss her, which she is happy when one scratches her right cheek and few the carpet, "Oh no, ahhhh."

Zahara is falling when she lands at the centers at the canyon while the thieves surround her again.

She is about to grabs her wand when one shoots an arrow that broke the bolg and hits her right shoulder, "The arrow broke my bolg how did that happen? Don't tell me…"

"Yes, you are running out magoi. There nothing you can do, but surrender. If you do, then I treats you well and become my girl," Zahara glares at him as he adds, "If you refuse my offer, then we will sell you as slave or kill you. So what would you pick?"

Zahara sits up while glaring at him and yells at him, "There is no way I will become your, you weakling! There is one person I rather be with than with someone who is twisted! I rather be with Judal than you, pathetic weakling!"

The leader growls at her and about to kills her himself when someone shooting magoi at them in the air.

The men scatter while Zahara gathers enough magoi to form the bolg from the shooting.

The shooting stop when someone lands in front of Zahara, "Boss looks another magician."

Zahara looks up to see Judal as she becomes scare when he turns around with a mad looks, "J-Judal, why are you…Judal?"

He bends down to looks at her cut and takes out the arrow, which it's hurt, "Did they did this to you?"

She becomes surprise while he asks again, "Did they hurt you and makes you waste your magoi?"

Zahara nods slowly as he understands and stands up mad while the leader asks, "Who do you think you are? If you fear of death, then you had better leave here. She is mine, you got it?"

Then he notices Zahara becomes surprise while shook, "You shouldn't have said that, you are in extra trouble now."

"Oh yeah, there is thirty of us and one of him. He will die within a second. After we done with him, the boss will enjoy toying with you," men sound confident as the leader smiles evil.

Zahara starting to hate pervert men while she turns to Judal concerns.

Judal tightens his fist that he snaps the arrow and drops it as he turns to the leader.

They get ready to kill while Judal growls, but smiles at them, "You think that I will be killed within a second. I like to see you try."

Judal takes out his wand while he summons magoi that form lightning.

They get scare of the power, especially as he begins to kill them all.

After killing them, Zahara's mouth drop while Judal feels relief and good as he turns to see her mouth drop, which makes him laugh.

She turns to him while mad as she about to say something when she stops because of the pain.

Judal stops laughing and walks over while she looks up and see Judal as he picks her up likes a bride, "Judal…"

She cuddles to him while he walks somewhere in the shade and places her down slowly, "There now, try uses your healing power to heal that wound."

He gets her wand and gives it to her as she begins to heal herself.

While she is healing herself, there is silent between them while Zahara is scare to talk to Judal when he broke the silent, "Tell me, why you ran away like that?"

She turns to him while he looks serious and mad, "Markkio told me what happen and you think that way about me. You know that would upset me if you say something like that."

"I-I know, but I was mad at Markkio for being not fair. I….didn't mean what I said about you, but it is true. I don't want be order around. Besides, you know when I get mad, I just said thing I didn't mean to say, likes Hakuryuu. So…I…" Zahara don't know what to say now while she finishes healing.

Zahara looks away when she notices hand on her head, "It is okay it is not your fault. I forgive you what you said."

She blinks twice at him while he gives her a smile, "May I ask, why and why are you cheerful?"

"That is because you rather stay with me than him. I am so happy, but I wonder, did you meant what you said," he has a curious looks on while she looks down, which makes him curious more.

He looks a little closer to see her blushing deep red.

He blinks twice while he asks, "So, you really meant what you said?"

"What you think, why did I say I rather be with you then?" he thinks about it and smiles big.

Judal surprises her when he grabs her and hugs her like crazy, "You really meant it. You do want to stay with me. I am so happy. I love you."

He is hugging her tight while cuddling and kissing her as she blushes like bright red, "Judal, you hurting me. Judal, you are embarrassing me now, please stop."

While Judal is hugging her, Markkio is watching the scene in the sky while he chuckles, "I don't know what happen between them, but it seems that she confesses her feeling a little. She will be useful if she stay with Judal and uses her power for us, but why haven't the black rukh affecting her likes Judal? She is one mysterious girl."

Later, Judal and Zahara look around the place to see a lot treasures and rugs.

They even have carpet that catches Zahara's attention, "Oh looks at that carpet."

Judal turns while she grabs the black carpet that is a bit bigger than her old one, "Oh, I am keeping this one. What you think Judal?"

"Why not? Black is better than your white one," she glares while she puffs her cheeks at him, which makes him chuckles.

"Very funny, so what to do with the treasures?" they run to see they have unique treasures.

Judal thinks about it when they hear Markkio's voice, "Why not take them with us? It could be a present to Emperor when he sees this."

Zahara thinks about it and it is okay when she remembers about Kouha, Koumei, and Kouen, "Can I take few to the three princes? I feel bad for leaving there all the sudden."

"If you want to, then you can, but don't stay there so long," she turns to Judal and chuckles softly at him while she thanks him softly.

Markkio watches Judal walks over and teases her while she blushes and little tenses, but happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**MADE A NEW FRIENDS**

It is a calm day for Zahara as she is heading to Qishan alone.

She wants to see the seventh dungeon while learning who enters and did not returns.

Even Judal lets her go to that dungeon since he allows her to explores to show that he trusts her.

Zahara was surprise to see him letting her explore on her own while Markkio worried about that.

She sighs as she just arrives to Qishan.

After she lands outside the city, she walks around while getting to know all around her environments before heading the dungeon.

While she looks around, she is accident bump into a boy with blond hair and gold eyes color, "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I didn't see you coming."

"That is okay, I was my fault. Hey, you're new here, I never seen you around before," she chuckles softly as she goes help him picks up the apple.

While she is helping, she shows off her skill a little, which impresses him, "Yeah, you can say I'm new here. I am here to learn about the dungeon here."

"You're into the dungeon, I dreams of capturing a dungeon to fulfill my goal," Zahara gives him a long surprise look while blinking twice as two men around them teasing him about his dream.

It annoyed the boy while Zahara understands what his goal is as she finds him silly, besides thinking that it is better if he would not enter the dungeon with Judal.

Later, the boy brings her back from the cloud, "So tell me, where are you from? Your clothe looks like you are from a wealth family."

"Yeah well, I tell you on the way to where you supposed to load the foods."

"Sure, anyway, I'm Alibaba. What's your name?"

"Zahara," they shake hand while she takes a peek of his past for caution, which surprise her about his past.

While they are walking, Zahara tells Alibaba lies to him where she lives since she don't want anyone know about her and the Kou Emperor.

Later, Alibaba tells Zahara that she cannot see the dungeon up close for a reason, which makes her disappointing.

She was interest to know more about the dungeon when he tells her that he knows a lot of the dungeon.

Zahara is surprise to meet someone who is interest and knowledge of dungeon when he stops the cart.

They are few inches away from an entry while Alibaba said, "Sorry Zahara, you cannot enter through the door. They won't always anyone through unless they work there."

"Oh…okay, I hangs around and find a place to stay."

"If you need a place to stay, then wait for me here. I let you stay my place for now," he has a cheerful smile while she feels uncomfortable about that, but she accepts it while keeping an eye on him.

They went their separate way as Zahara then go learn about this city.

As she walks around the city, she enjoys what she sees while she hears terrible story about the chief here.

When it got dark, she returns to spot to meet Alibaba to see tired while she helps him.

As they get to his house, Zahara is amazes of his home as Alibaba is tired and hungry.

He goes grabs the food when he finds a kid eaten all his food while Zahara is surprise to see him in there, "Alibaba, who is he?"

Without a word, Alibaba tosses him at the pillow that surprise Zahara as she runs over to him while Alibaba yells, "You ate all my food!"

"But you won't give some earlier," said the boy as Zahara goes check on him.

"Say, are you okay?" he nods while Zahara sighs of relief, "Alibaba, don't you think you should go easy on him. He is only kid."

"Yeah, but he got me in trouble with that bastard Budal. Man, what is there to eat? I can't capture the dungeon likes this," Zahara helps fix his head while hugging him.

"Mister, what is a dungeon?" Alibaba turns to him as he begins to him about dungeon after grabbing the scroll of it.

The boy looks interest about the dungeon while he asks about the place when Alibaba falls asleep.

They notice that he is tired while Zahara sighs, "Boy, I wonder why does he have to work for that guy? And you, try to think what you do before you get hurt. Say, what is your name?"

"My name is Aladdin. Your name is Zahara, right?"

"Yep, tell me, you are not from here right?" Aladdin nods while Zahara smiles at him, "Can I also ask you have a special friend in your flute?"

He has a surprise looks while she places a finger on her lip, "Don't tell him tell this yet, but I am sorcerer. I have many abilities that are different from others. I can see the past, present, and future, even though I am a sorcerer. Of course I seen your, but only with you and your friend, the rest I cannot see."

He becomes surprise and has a smile face on while she hugs him and cuddles him.

Later she yawns as she goes to sleep with Aladdin after her when he whispers to his flute, "I think we finally might find one of your friends. Good night Ugo-kun."

_Next Day_

When Alibaba wakes up to find Aladdin still in his house and in Zahara's breast as he tosses him out while scaring Zahara.

Zahara scolds Alibaba while he explains to her about Aladdin on her breast.

She wants to scolds him, but she lets him go since he is younger and going to do it anyway.

While they are heading to the market, Alibaba talking about his goal after conquer Amon's dungeon

He even talks about women while Aladdin is agreeing as well; even Zahara cannot believe that he is raises like that.

When Alibaba finish talking about his goal, Aladdin's mind can't hold all the imagine, "Oh my god. My mind can't take it."

Zahara rolls her eyes when she hears Aladdin bumps into a girl with red hair as she drops two limes.

"I am so sorry miss," the girl tosses up the limes while she stands up and puffs her cheek.

Zahara and Alibaba are surprises while Alibaba said, "I'm sorry, are you hurt? Should I carry that for you?"

"No, I got it," she walks away while Zahara and Aladdin turn when Aladdin notices something.

He tells Alibaba she has chain on her leg, which surprises him and Zahara as the girl feels embarrass about it.

She tries to cover her chain when she drops the limes and her legs are showing.

Zahara is surprise to see a slave in person while feeling sorry as she hears Alibaba said, "She's a slave."

"Slave?" said Aladdin.

"A slave is people whose are brought and been through torment and abused."

"Yeah, the people who brought them do whatever with them, and I mean everything," they watch her cover her chain while they hear others whisper about her.

Aladdin walks over that scare the girl when he blows in the flute that breaks the chain, "There, now you don't have to cover your beautiful leg."

Alibaba and the others are scare and surprise while Zahara drops her mouth worry.

He grabs Aladdin to talks in sense into him to receive an innocent and confusion from him when they hear Budal coming.

Alibaba screams of surprise to see Budal while Zahara finally met Budal, but went into hiding, "What the hell is going on here? Ah, you, what are you doing? Trying to steal someone slave?"

"Uh….noooo, I wasn't trying to someone slave. It even impossible to break the chain," Budal glares at him while believing that he cannot break the chain, but won't letting this go.

He walks over to the girl, "That is true, but since you can't pay it off, then I have to make you into my slave."

He is talking about being a slave while hurting the girl when Aladdin tells him to stops.

Alibaba tries to stops him, but Budal's men stop him while Budal tries to threaten him when he blows into his flute.

Ugo's arms come out and beating up his men and clap his hand above Budal that scares him and makes him faint.

After he faints, Aladdin highs five him when he spots the girl, blushes, and returns to the flute while Aladdin chuckles, "You always shy, Ugo-kun."

Later the guards are coming that signals Alibaba, "Crap, let go."

He grabs Aladdin and flees as the girl flees as well as the guards arrive latter.

After they lost the guards, Alibaba closes the door and turns to Aladdin while curious about his flute, "Hey, about your flute…. What was that sticking out the flute?"

"Ah, it's Ugo. He is my friend. Some people called him the Dijin," said Aladdin as he goes play his flute.

Alibaba chuckles softly as he is glad to find someone strong and skill to enter Amon, "Say, Aladdin, do you like beautiful women?"

Meanwhile, Zahara is walking around while trying to search for Alibaba and Aladdin after ditching them.

She searches for a while when it about to get dark, "Shoot, it is getting late and Alibaba has not returns yet. I hope he and Aladdin are all right."

Later, she goes to a motel and rents a room to rest since she cannot find Alibaba when it hit dark.

She jumps on her bed tired from the walking as she closes her eye when she begins to have a vision.

In her vision, she sees two tall figures whose seems to be dijins and four humans.

There are three young figures and an adult on the ground.

Later the room is shaking and the roof falling down while one fat dijin summons a portal of whiles other dijin disappearing toward the kid with a flute.

The vision turns to outside to see two figures on the carpet and in front the dungeon.

One figure is casting a spell when later reveal to be Judal, "Judal….uh…man, what is Judal doing sealing the dungeon and the people? I think it was Aladdin there since he has a friend _in_ the flute. That person with one ponytail might be that girl with we met this morning, but who was that person with her? And that person with Aladdin, could it be…maybe it is. Hmm…"

Zahara thinks about it as she goes to sleep.

On the next day, she finds out that Alibaba and Aladdin is Budal's slave for some reason as well as heading somewhere.

So, she decides to follow them in the sky while far behind them.

When the sun about to set, she notices something happen at the far distance as there is an explosion, "What is that?"

Later, a monster appears as the soldiers call it, "It's the Desert Hyachinth."

"That a Desert Hyachinth, this is not good," she flies down as it attacks the cargo while the slaves are escape.

However, the Desert Hyachinth hits the edge that the little girl is falling when the redhead girl grabs her.

When Alibaba tries to grabs her hand, Budal bumps into him and makes the girls fall into the beast mouths.

The mother of the child cries out while wanting to save her, but Budal's men stop her.

"Don't let her go if you want to be paid. Hey, help out put the wine in the cargo," said Budal.

Alibaba stands there scare and helpless as he watches them being eaten by the beast.

Aladdin stands there watching the scene when he notices Zahara as one of the men notices her, "Master Budal look, there is a flying carpet."

Everyone looks up as they notice Zahara while she flies down to open it mouth.

"Hmph, who ever that girl, she cannot open that beast mouth while it is feeding. Hey, Alibaba helps put the wine in the cargo. Can you stop whining? I will pay you a child. How much do you want huh?" Alibaba gets mad at Budal and punches him.

Everyone, especially Aladdin, sees him punches Budal, "You bastard, there is no way you can buy life!"

He grabs the wine and slides down while surprise what he did, but regrets it later as he reaches to the mouth.

"Finally you do something," said Zahara as she punches the mouth.

"Sorry bout that, this monster will get drunk if it tastes the wine. Man, opening you stupid mouth," they try to open it mouth, but cannot open it.

Later, Aladdin blows the flute to call Ugo that surprise everyone, including Alibaba, as he opens it mouth; "Now you can do it, Alibaba."

He tosses the wine in and stops the feeding as he goes rescue them when the beast is moving again, "No, it is not enough wine. Zahara, get them."

"I got it, let go," she summons her carpet and fly out as Ugo fights the beast.

Aladdin grabs his carpet and carries all the wine that surprise Budal, "Ah, what are you doing? That worth more about hundred people, think what you are doing?"

Alibaba talks to himself about the truth and thing he can't buy when Aladdin hears it.

He later drops the wine in the mouth, which get it finally drunk.

Later, everyone is safe while the daughter is happy to be with her mother.

At the same time, Zahara and Alibaba are on Aladdin carpet while Alibaba has finally makes his decision.

They even has Zahara coming as well as she finds it interesting to enter the dungeon.

As they fly off, Budal is surprise to see Alibaba leaving while Aladdin said, "Alibaba will never become anyone slave, even your."

He sticks his tongue out at him while Zahara giggles at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, for reader who read my story, I deletes this story without thinking since I recieves a review about my grammar. I don't know, it's hurt me a little and just go delete besides refix it and replace. Sorry for those who might favorite it or like it.**

**THE ADVENTURE INSIDE THE DUNGEON**

They have arrives to the dungeon at night while Alibaba and Aladdin are on Ugo and Zahara is riding on her carpet.

Alibaba turns and sighs of relief, "Say, what is the matter?"

He turns to Zahara who is far behind them since Ugo is shy of girls, "It's nothing."

He jumps off while Ugo went inside the flute and Zahara meet up with them as Alibaba walks up to the entry, "Amon's dungeon, I can't believe that I am here."

He turns to Aladdin who stomach just growl and turns to the entry, "You can leave if you want to, I am not forcing you to come."

Zahara walks up to Alibaba and observes the entry when Aladdin leans on Alibaba that makes him, Alibaba, and Zahara touch the entry and fall in.

As they are falling in, Alibaba sees a new dimension of a world with light beam shooting out when one hits on them.

Later, he wakes up to find himself and others in the pond when he smells it, "This smell…don't tell me…Aladdin, Zahara."

"I am right here, get Aladdin out now," he turns to see her on land and turns to Aladdin who is still unconscious.

He rushes over and picks him up when he regains his conscious at the same time fires appear and coming toward the water.

Alibaba is running toward land and raises it just in time while Zahara is relief, "That was close. I see that you notice the water."

"It's burning water. It's burn better than the oil we used to lamp," they watch the fire as they stand.

They later explore the dungeon when Zahara stops for a moment, "Hey what wrong Zahara?"

"I am thinking, maybe I should go ahead to see what is up ahead. Don't worry, I won't continue the journey," they think about it and agrees to her.

It makes her happy as she summons her carpet and flies ahead.

After she left, they continue to walk while Aladdin is happy to have her as a friend, "You know I am really happy to have her as a friend."

"Yeah, that is true. This is my first time meeting a magician," Aladdin agrees too when he steps on a stone that went down.

They look surprise and confuse when they hear a rumble and turn to see giant bolder rolling over.

They begin to run for their life for a while when Aladdin calls Ugo again.

Meanwhile, Zahara flies forward when she finds herself a dead-end with a giant hole to lead somewhere down, "Oh, a dead-end and there is something is down there. Got to tell….ahhhhhhhhhh!"

She turns to see them on Ugo and running away from a giant bolder as she dodges them and watches them falling down, "Oh great, leave them alone for a second and something happen. Hope they are okay._ This weird feeling, I know this feeling before, but there is something that I supposed to know."_

When Ugo lands, Aladdin brings him back while Alibaba sigh of relief when they hear Zahara coming down, "Are you two okay? What happen and where did the bolder come from?"

Alibaba chuckles softly when he notices Aladdin looking pale, "Hey Aladdin, are you all right?"

"Don't worry, I am fine. I am just hungry. I used my stomach to give Ugo power to call him out and give him power," Alibaba feels uneasy about that while Zahara feels worry for him as well as uneasy of the place they are in.

She looks around the cave while has an uneasy feeling, "I don't like the look of this place."

Alibaba looks around as well, "Really, anyway, let first look around to see is there something to eat. Until then, try don't eat anything…"

Alibaba pats Aladdin's head to end up pats an ant monster.

It surprises him and Zahara as they hear Aladdin's voice, "Alibaba, Zahara."

They turn to see the bigger monster has Aladdin in it mouth, which surprise them, "Please save me."

Alibaba goes takes him out when later the baby monsters gang up on them.

He takes out his sword as Zahara get in fighting pose while the monsters walk close to them.

They watch their movement while Alibaba asks, "What in the hell are they?"

Zahara wants to know too as they begin to attack them.

Alibaba slices one of them to find out they are easy kill as he attacks them.

Zahara uses hand combat, as they are easy kill as well.

Later the monsters begin to merge to form the King Slime, "What the hell is that?"

"I have no idea…ah," the monster roars while they slide from it roar when it shoots fire at them, "Look out."

They dodge in opposite way while Alibaba grabs Aladdin.

The monster turns to them when Aladdin brings out Ugo again, "Sorry, but we need you again."

When they get on Ugo, Zahara is surprise to Aladdin calling Ugo again.

Ugo and the King Slime fight each other when Ugo punches it, it did merge back again.

Later, Aladdin gives him his magoi that Zahara can see ruhks flying to Ugo's hands that forms fire.

At the same time, the monster shoots fire, but did not work as Ugo destroys it by slamming it with his hands together.

After Ugo returns to the flute, Zahara runs over while glad at they are safe as Aladdin said to Alibaba, "See, Ugo is really strong. Let do our best to beat…"

"Aladdin," they are surprise when Aladdin went unconscious.

Zahara goes check on him when she sighs of relief, "Don't worry, he will be fine. He needs some sleep and something to eat since he used so much of his magoi."

Alibaba sighs too as he picks up Aladdin and carry him while they find a place for them to rest.

Alibaba finds a small cave as they enter and rest inside.

While Aladdin sleeps, Alibaba tries to give him a drink while Zahara notices that he has a sad look, "Look, it is not your fault that Aladdin used all his strength to protect you."

"I know, but I can't help feel guilty for not doing anything. I did not know that his flute will exhaust him out," he sits and grabs his flute to look at it.

When he blows it, there is no sound coming out, which surprise him as he notices the symbol on the flute, "_This words, I can't make it out. Does Aladdin know what this said? Now I think about it, I don't know a lot about him. At the same time, I haven't told him about myself, but he goes great length to help me. He doesn't even know my real reason for entering the dungeon. That decided, I would tell you my real reason to you Aladdin. No one can conquer the dungeon alone. I should probably tell Zahara about it too when he wakes up."_

Zahara watches Alibaba closely while she smiles softly as they go to sleep.

Later, Alibaba and Zahara hear footsteps while he goes check it out.

He looks to see Jamil and his man, "_What, why is the sheriff here? This is not good._"

He hears a chain and turns to finds out it is the red hair girl as he falls to the ground surprise.

Later, Jamil comes out from behind, "Ah, so where you are."

They jump down as Alibaba is getting scared and stands up while thought they will kill him when they walk pass him.

He turns around surprise when they stop in front of Aladdin as Jamil bows, "_Wait, why is he bowing to him? Wait, where is Zahara?_"

"I have waited century for your arrival, magi," Alibaba confused when he calls him magi and does not know what magi is.

Jamil's man picks him up as he grabs his flute and begins to walk off when Alibaba asks him, but they did not stop.

Then he went in front of them, "Wait, what you think you are doing?"

"I would like to say the same thing. You are no longer needed, go home," they walk pass him as he gets mad and grabs his shoulder.

"Wait a minutes," Jamil pushes his hand off, "You are just annoying. Get rid of him Goltas."

Alibaba get surprise when he hears him behind him and ready to kill him when Alibaba does and held him hostage.

That surprises them while he asks again, "Now, what you think you are doing?"

Jamil looks surprise then claps of amused, "You're good kid. You are amazing; Goltas is one of my best men. You are good, now as for you."

Jamil stabs Goltas in his stomach as he talking low to him while Alibaba is freak of his personality when he sticks his sword up his face, "Say, would you like to work for me?"

Alibaba releases Goltas and fall down while Jamil said, "I brought my slaves and army with me, but they fell into every trap here."

"Are you a sheriff?"

"Yes I am. I do have the power and own some land, but that is not enough. I am bored of this power. I want more power, I want to have my own land and have great power. I will conquer the dungeon to get that power and no one will get in my way. What about you?" Alibaba is scare of him when he and Jamil is surprise when Zahara grabs his hand.

"_What the hell? Where did she come from? And what is she doing? She is going to get herself killed,"_ Alibaba is surprise as well as worry for her.

Jamil is surprise to see her out of nowhere and most important beautiful to him as she said, "Do anything to my friend and you will pay with your life."

"Oh, he is your friend?"

"Also the boy in the girl's arm, I won't be happy if something bad to them," she glares at him while Alibaba feeling scare when Jamil laughs.

Alibaba has no idea why he laughing while Zahara still glares at him while raising her eyebrows, "You are really cute when you shoot that glare of yours, but don't worry about it. I believe that we haven't met and seen you not from here. What is your name?"

She did not say anything while he wonders what wrong as she releases his hand, "Aw, I don't mind letting you holding my hand. Still, what is your name? My name is Jamil I am the chief of Qishan."

"…Zahara," she said in the low voice, but Jamil is able to hear it as he likes it.

"Zahara, what a pretty name, say do you want to work for me?" Zahara raises her eyebrows and turns to Alibaba.

She stares at him a little then back to Jamil, "Whatever, but I am here to protect my friends."

Jamil smiles while Alibaba stares at her like scare, "_What is she thinking?"_

Later, they arrive to the gate with fires shooting from the ground, "We are here at the gate. What language is this?"

Jamil and Alibaba notice a stone with writing on it as Alibaba said, "It's the tongue of Tran."

"How do you know this language? Most commoners don't know how to read Arabic" Jamil is impress of his knowledge with Arabic language as he gives him corns.

"Oh, I saw it on language and scroll that I taught myself."

Jamil takes his word as he reads the writing when Alibaba get the better of him that he gets stabs on the arm, "I was just going to say that, but ledge is right. I am impresses."

He gives him a corn while he feels a glare from Zahara, but she will keep quiet for Alibaba's sake.

He makes Alibaba go through the path as he goes dance with the whirlwind.

As he dances with the whirlwind, Zahara begins to have another vision about what happen after he pulls the switch and keep quiet about it.

In the end, he makes it and pulls the switch that stops the whirlwind, "All right, let go."

As Jamil and the others walk by, Alibaba smiles at them when the whirlwind actives below him.

Zahara looks surprise of what happen by pretend while Jamil and the others have no expression, "He has some potential. Oh well."

Ashes flying around while one lands on her face as she rubs it and sees black dirt palm.

Later, Aladdin wakes up and wiggle a little in Goltas's shoulder, "Ah, I see you're finally a wake, Magi."

Aladdin looks around and notices Alibaba is not around, "Where is Alibaba?"

Later, they are at the next place to rest as Aladdin and Zahara eat as Jamil lies to Aladdin what happen to Alibaba.

Zahara will kill him later for lying as Aladdin turns to the girl.

"Oh, these two are my slaves. The big one is Goltas. He was in the battle that damages his voice later. The small one is Morgiana. She is Fanalis from Dark Land and has a very hell kick. She is also has very strong smell sense. They were a little expense to get, but it was worth. All right, I will go see what is up ahead. Morgiana, watch them."

Jamil and Goltas go up ahead while they stay behind with Morgiana watching them.

As she watches them, Aladdin tries to get her attention while trying to makes her laugh when he imitates Jamil.

It's makes giggles, but stop while Aladdin is glad about that.

After Aladdin talks about Dark Land, she explains to him about her country.

As they talk, Zahara listens to them talk while she feels sorry for Morgiana to be Jamil's slave.

Later, Morgiana tell him what happen to Alibaba when he notices something it his head.

He looks up as Zahara looks up to see Alibaba alive that surprise him.

He says hello while Morgiana tells him, "Your friend is dead."

"Uh, oh, is that so?" he and Zahara stand up slowly while she is not looking.

"If you don't want to be killed, then you better know your place."

"Or not!" Morgiana becomes surprise when she hears Alibaba's voice and turn, "I'm invincible guy to be taken down like that."

At the same time, they hear Jamil screams as he runs over scared, "Magi, magi, please purges those mon…you, but how?"

Alibaba tells him the true translation as well as thanking him while Jamil is surprise.

Aladdin brings out is carpet and flies off as he said to Morgiana, "See you again. Someday, let go to your country once your invisible chain are off."

Morgiana imagines herself being in her country while her chain off as she is very happy when Jamil snaps her out of her.

She charges toward them while climbing up the wall that surprises the boys, "Hey Aladdin, fly higher, higher."

As she jumps, she misses that makes Jamil mad and takes it out on her after she lands while stabbing Goltas.

Meanwhile, they have arrives to the Gate of Truth while Aladdin wonders had he opened it yet.

He tells him about the two right hands, as Aladdin is happy and lucky there are two as well as having Zahara with them.

They place their hand on the handprints and said the magic word together, "Open, Sesame!"

The door has open as everything in the room has transform into the outside that surprises them, including Zahara.


	5. Chapter 5

**ADVENTURE IN AMON'S DUNGEON 2**

They are looking around while surprise to see the outside as Alibaba asks, "Are we back outside?"

"No, look up there," he looks up to see that there are still inside the dungeon.

Zahara looks impress of it while Aladdin takes out his carpet and Alibaba climbs on, "Come on Zahara, climbs on."

She shrugs her shoulder and climbs on as they take off.

Meanwhile, Jamil and the others are at the same dimension as well, but being attack by the slime monsters.

Jamil is getting scare and mad while Goltas fights them as well as getting stabs by him.

He even hits Morgiana for saying she does not know as he turns to the monsters scare.

Later, Aladdin and the others have arrives at the central while they see nothing amazing inside.

There are just plain stone that look like pots, cups, etc.

"Wow, it does not look special, but I can feel there is something incredible here. What you boys think?" Alibaba still looks around while Aladdin looks at the stones when he notices Goltas.

They turn around surprise when he falls down with injuries and burns, "This is bad he is hurt and severely burn."

Alibaba is shock to see him like this when he notices something, "Aladdin, looks out."

With slow reflect Morgiana sends him flying as she returns to Jamil's side.

It surprises them while Alibaba takes out his weapon, "You bastard."

"Shut the hell up….you worms…..you little annoying piece of shit," said Jamil as he sounds mad and scare.

Zahara notices that he is really piss and not in a happy time, "_Oh boy, he is seriously mad, probably because his experience with those monsters. And Aladdin._"

"This is a dungeon. It doesn't matter if you are a peasant or a lord. Nothing matter in the dungeon," Zahara agrees with him, but Jamil disagrees.

He sent Morgiana to Aladdin as they chase after her when Jamil stops Alibaba.

Zahara want to go after her, but Alibaba tells her to stay out of it for her safety while Jamil said, "I agree, besides I need to punish him first to deal with you later."

"Punishment?" they said together while confused.

"Yes, punishment. Seriously, what in hell are those monsters? Why I of all people have to experience that? It is your fault. It is freaking your fault!" they stare at him weird while cannot believe that he is acting like a child.

Alibaba gets in fighting pose while telling him straight, "You might have a bad time. However, we are in a dungeon. If you want to cry about it, then do it outside little man."

Jamil gets mad more while Zahara decides to step back, a lot, as Jamil gets in fighting stands as well.

He makes his first move and aim for his leg, but Alibaba dodges the strike, "Ha, lucky jump. But where is your luck now?"

He strikes again, but Alibaba misses again while he wonders why he cannot land a strike on him.

Zahara is impress of his skill while Jamil is annoyed of this, "Why, why can't I lay a strike on him?"

"Because you have too many openings. Your neck, elbow, shoulder. They all are wide open," he knocks him down while Zahara is surprise and impresses more, "You got an F for failure."

Jamil looks up surprises, '_Impossible. This is not one kid messing around with a blade. This is a real royal swordplay._ Who in hell are you? How do you read Toran?"

As he question himself, Jamil calls for Morgiana helps as he begins everything is finish when she sudden attack him.

However, he blocks her attack while he is surprise and wonders how she gets from Aladdin side to here.

Jamil smirks and chuckles at him. "What wrong? Did you finally understand now?"

Alibaba glares at him and tries to get Morgiana to his side, but she sent him flying to the opposite stair, which surprises Zahara, "Alibaba!"

Jamil laughs while happy of Morgiana loyalty as he pats her head, which remind Zahara of her loyalty to Judal, but different from her situation, "_Why…why does it remind of Judal…Judal!_ Uh…"

Jamil goes stomp on Alibaba for payback and looking down on him, "You do not understand what it is to be a slave at all. Here, let me show you how to use a slave."

He gives his sword to Morgiana and orders her to kill him, which surprises enough to bring back memory of him tormenting her.

"Go kill him. You can do it, right?" he hands her the sword as she walks up to him.

She hesitates when she reaches Alibaba as she turns to see Jamil really mad and serious.

Zahara can see that she is hesitating while about to do something when she senses the rukhs from someone.

Before she can stab him, the rukhs broke the blade that surprises everyone, except Zahara.

Jamil turns to see it was Aladdin while he is holding the staff and rukhs surround him, "Was that you? Did you do that?"

He did not say anything as he walks by him and Morgiana to Alibaba, "Are you all right, Alibaba?"

"Yeah, I am fine," he tries to help him up as he turns to Jamil.

He reaches out his hand, "Give me back my flute."

"Sorry, but this is the only way to keep you away from a loser like him," Zahara lower her glares as she uses lightning magic to zap him from behind.

He turns hurt and annoyed as he sees the glares, "Give back his flute or else you see one of two unhappy magicians."

"Give me back my flute now," Aladdin asks as he still refuses while Zahara cannot believe him.

Aladdin is mad as he calls on the rukhs toward him, "All right, you ask for it."

She sits down as everyone is surprise of the magoi around him, especially Jamil who is impress and happy about it.

Morgiana tries to challenge him, but he has magoi around her that form likes a gravity force.

Jamil is really happy to meet the magi who will help him to become king as Morgiana withstand the force.

Zahara gets a little bored and jumps over to Alibaba side to see is he okay, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Fine…wait, how did you get there from here?" Zahara chuckles softly as he is not joking.

She tries to calm him down, which he did, "Look, there is something that you don't know about me and what I can do. Anyway, Aladdin will be finish soon and she won't be harm."

Alibaba stares at her weird and confuse when he explosions and turns to see him sent Morgiana to the wall.

She is hold by the magoi while Jamil and Alibaba are surprises to see her up there.

He walks to Jamil who is surprise and falls down as he reaches out his hand, "Give back my flute."

When he gives back his flute, he gets on his knee while asking him is he going to makes him king.

He tells him all the things he did, which receives rejection from him.

Zahara shook her head, "_He has no idea that he is waiting for the wrong person."_

Aladdin walks over to Alibaba and Zahara, "Are you all right, Alibaba?"

"That was amazing. Was that magic? Who are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm your friend," Alibaba is confuses as he reaches his hand, "Now, let continues our adventure."

Zahara stands up while Alibaba grabs his hand when circle symbols appear on the ground and lead to the center as fire appears.

Zahara is surprise, as she went to go hiding before Dijin appears, Amon, "Who is the one to become a king?"

He looks around while rejecting Jamil, Morgiana, until he get to Aladdin and Alibaba, "Could it be…you?"

Alibaba points to himself as he nods while Alibaba talks fast scare and confuse, "Speak property. I could hardly understand you. Nice to meet you, o magi."

They are surprise and confuse that he bow while Ugo appears by himself.

Amon is surprises to see him when they begin to talk, but without sound and using body language.

They are confused and wonder what they are saying when they finish, "My name is Amon. As a jinni of formalist and strictness as well as user of fire, I hereby knowledge you conquer of this maze."

They smile as Alibaba cheers and runs over to the gold.

Aladdin smiles at him and turns to Amon, "Hello, my name is Aladdin. We haven't met before, right?"

"That is right, but I know you o magi."

"Magi, what is a magi?"

Amon turns to Ugo to explain to him then to Aladdin as he begins to explain the meaning of magi.

When he finishes, he notices someone hiding, "You, behind the pillar, come out, I can sense you there."

Zahara peeks out that surprise him and makes Aladdin confuses, "Zahara, why are you hiding?"

"Now, come here, there is nothing to fear," Zahara jumps over while has a little long face, "My, what a pretty young girl and a sorcerer. Your name is Zahara, right?"

She nods and reaches out her hand that makes him confuses as he did the same with his finger

When their hand touches, she can see the past of Amon and how he becomes a Dijin.

She lets go his finger as he senses some unique abilities about her, "My, tell me, you can someone past, present, and future with a single touch?"

She is about to say something when Alibaba asks while exciting, "That mean that I can take all this gold, right?"

"Of course, you can," he cheers and collects more while Amon cannot believe his personality, "Tell me, why you picked a boy?"

"What do you mean? Just who am I?" Aladdin sounds eager to know who he is when the dungeon starting to shake.

Zahara is surprises as she thoughts, "_Oh no, he is here._"

Alibaba scares and wondering, "What is going on?"

"Someone is trying to seal the dungeon. If we don't escape on time, we will be seals away as well," Alibaba begins and talks fast, which annoyed Amon.

He summons the portal as Aladdin calls Ugo back and enter with Zahara while Alibaba drags the gold when he notices Morgiana standing there.

He calls her out and tries to makes her leave with them, but she did not move as she slows walk over to Jamil when Goltas stops her, "Goltas, you still alive?"

He tries to convinces and reason her to leave him here while he decides to stay for all the sin he did.

As he picks him up, he grabs his sword and cut her chain as he tells her, "Go and returns to your hometown. This is….my last wish."

As they are leaving the dungeon, Morgiana watches Goltas walks off when the rocks drop behind them.

Amon uses his power to let them escape while he enters to Alibaba's sword.

Meanwhile, Judal and Markkio are outside as Judal finish the sealing's spell, "Are you sure about his, magi?"

"Yeah, it is really annoying for it to be here. The Sharif you raise is gone. Let go home," Markkio agrees as they leave.

As they leave, Markkio wonders, "I wonder where have your pet gone to? She did say she would be here to see the dungeon. I don't sense her here."

"Where ever she is, I know she will return home. And when she does, there is a present I want to give her," he smiles happily while Markkio stares at him, "Indeed. Let see while she accepts it."

In the portal, Morgiana and Zahara are resting while Alibaba and Aladdin are talking.

They are happy that they went on this adventure together as they wish they could continue.

Aladdin then makes a promise to Alibaba that they will have another adventure again later.

Alibaba agrees and smiles each other as everyone has left the dimension.

Alibaba finds himself at the same spot to where the dungeon has been, which surprises him and the citizens.

He looks around as he has this urges to lets out a loud shout that makes everyone cheers.

Meanwhile, the others have landed somewhere else.

Markkio has lands outside the city, Zahara has lands the farther of the Qishan and in the mountain, and Aladdin has lands the farthest to the big field.

Zahara walks up and looks around to find herself on the mountain, "How…why am on this mountain? Wow, I am really far from Qishan. That reminds me, where did the others land? Oh well, as long as they are safe, I am happy. Right now, I need to returns Kou Empire. I bet that Judal and annoying old man is returning home already from that little sealing."

She brings out her magic turban and takes off as she tries to think up a lie about her adventure to the dungeon, Alibaba conquers that dungeon, and the _fourth_ magi, Aladdin.


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW APPEARANCES**

After a long journey, Zahara has returns while dinner is getting ready.

"The sorcerer has returns. Call the royal family and holy priest that Sorcerer Zahara has returns," said one of the guards.

Zahara notices one of the soldiers notices her as she flies pass them.

At the courtyard, she notices Hakuryuu, Kougyoku, Ka Koubun, Markkio, and Judal waiting for her.

After she lands, Judal rushes over to greet her while hugging her tight, "You're back I miss you so much."

"I figures you would, I can't breathe," Judal loosen his grasp, but did not let go.

Hakuryuu walks over to them, "Welcome back how was your trip to Qishan?"

"Fine, okay, and the Shairf there is the pain, don't ask," Hakuryuu raises his eyebrow while he watches Judal rubbing her hair and hugging her.

Later, the servant calls them in, as it is dinnertime as they head inside.

During dinner, Zahara begins to tell her adventure to Qishan and what she did there.

However, she did not tells them about Alibaba, Aladdin, and her adventure in the dungeon.

Hakuryuu, Kougyoku, and Judal enjoy the story while Judal is extremely happy to have Zahara by his side again.

After dinner, Juda is taking Zahara to his room while he wants to gives her something.

While they are heading there, Zahara asks him a question she been meaning to ask, "Judal, what were you doing sealing the dungeon?"

Judal turns to her with suspicious, which she reminds him about her vision as he pats her head and kisses her forehead.

"That isn't any of your concern, but to like you know, I just want to seal it. It is really annoying for it being there and don't want someone conquer that dungeon," Zahara has the look 'uh…yeah,' as they arrive to his room.

When they get in, she finds a new clothes and a new set of rod, small metal rod with black stone likes Judal's weapon, "Why do the wand similar to your?"

"Markkio wants to show that you are with me," she turns her head and raises her eyebrow.

Judal is about to undress Zahara into the new one when she stops him and makes him looks away.

He pouts and wait patience when he hears Zahara finishes, "Okay, you can turn around."

He turns around to become shook and surprises of her new appearance.

She is now wearing white belly top matches with harem pants and slipper. The top has two long black veils. She still has her accessories on and her magic turan around her waist, but this time, she has black gemstone that magical secure it on without tying it

Zahara blushes a little and embarrass since she never wear a belly top before, "This feel a little weird. Who helps you pick out the clothes…Judal, please don't look at me like that."

He blinks twice then snap into reality, "Uh…uh…"

It is his first time to be surprises and speechless, "A-are you okay Judal?"

He shook his head and get rid of the feeling, "Sorry, I never expect you to look so cute and beautiful."

Zahara turns extra red as she can feel her face hot and turns around, even Judal knows that she is embarrass, "Aw, someone is embarrass."

He walks over and hugs her with his arms wraps around her shoulders.

Zahara feels embarrass to say anything as he brings his head closer to her and whispers in her ear, "What is wrong? Got embarrass from what I said, but I am telling the truth. You looks absolute cute and beautiful in this clothes. I was right to pick out this clothe. This is my present saying how I feel for you."

She turns her head when he kisses her forehead that makes her squeaks.

Later, they went to sleep while Judal cuddle to Zahara as she still feels embarrass, "_I feels really embarrass, in this clothe and him always cuddling to me, but it is nice of him doing this. This is what makes him cute and silly in his own way."_

She leans closer to kiss his cheek softly and sleeps close to him.

The next day, Hakuryuu is surprises and impresses of her new appearance while Kougyouku loves her clothe when she decides on something.

She takes her to her room, with Judal and Ka Koubun out the hall, as she gives her a makes over on her hair.

When they step out, they see Zahara with gold bangle clip on the hair at the left side.

Judal and Ka Koubun like that, as Koubun is happy about it while Zahara likes it too.


	7. Chapter 7

**REUNITING WITH OLD FRIENDS**

After the adventure in Amon's dungeon, Zahara is happy and feels relax back in Kou Empire, especially being with Judal.

She even feels that she wants to go on another adventures and Judal doesn't mind to let her go on another adventure.

It makes her happy as she hugs and kisses his cheek of joys while Markkio don't like that idea.

Besides, he goes on more adventures while she always stays behind.

As days go by and become a year, Zahara decides she wants to see Balbadd since the banker is going there later.

She grabs some foods and say goodbye to Judal as she lefts.

After she left, Judal watches her leave as he can see her no more when he hears Markkio, "Did she left already?"

"Yeah why, you did agree that she can meet you there before you. What, did you changes your mind?"

"I thought you would go with her as well?" Judal raises his eyebrow as he continues, "Shinkan, there is something you need to know and remember that has to do with Zahara."

He turns to him confused and curious as he begins to tell him something.

Meanwhile, Zahara has already left Kou Empire and out in the desert.

As she heads there, Zahara feels relax and exciting of heading to something new city.

Later, Zahara is getting a little tired and she been flying for a while when she decides to lands and relax.

She lands somewhere that has a shade and next to the road as she eats her food.

She rests for a while when it is almost time to leave again when she notices caravans walking over.

As she watches them, they stop in front of her as one of drivers said, "Where are you heading from here?"

Zahara stands there with a blank look on her face, "Uh…Balbadd."

Later she hears a familiar voice, "Zahara is that you?"

She makes a surprises look when she finds Aladdin behind the caravan, "Aladdin, no way. I can't believe that you are here. Where are you heading?"

"You know her kid?" they turn to the driver while Aladdin tells him that he knows her, "I see, well, you can climb in. We can take you to Chishan. There is a road to Balbadd from there."

They cheer while Zahara climbs in and begins talks to Aladdin.

They tell about what happen to them after their conquered to Amon's dungeon.

Zahara is surprises that he met Hakuei and right about Ryosai, but did not say anything so he won't know her connection to them and the others.

She feels he and the others won't understand about her feeling just yet.

As they and the others enter the canyon, rock tumbles on top of them as they black out from the impact.

Meanwhile, in the far city, the market people are having a busy day, including the traveling caravans.

There are two young girls selling fruits to many people, as they are rare fruits hard to get.

"Say, are we still waiting on the other shipping, Sahsa? We will run out of stock if it does not come soon," blond girl sounds worry as they are about to run out of stock.

"Don't worry Leila, she will be back with the stock any moment," Sahsa sounds confident when she notices her returning.

She tells Leila as she turns to see her back, "I am glad that you join our caravans, Morgiana."

They work hard to make money and seeing their stock when it the sun starting to set.

They are returning to the others, as Sahsa and Leila glad that Morgiana as she is glad and grateful to them after finding out they are heading to Balbadd.

She even bow down to them as they find it unnecessary for her to do that as they tell her what mean.

The next day, they were about to do another sell when they see the town empty and full of bandits.

Leila notices a man leaving with his things, "Excuses me sir, where are the people?"

"They all left this town after the thieves came. If I were you, I would leave this town," it makes Sahsa worry as Leila seem not scare.

She takes a step when she bumps into someone, "Watch where you are going, dammit."

"What a rude little girl," she turns around meet a scary man who is a slave trader as he has people chain up.

It surprises the girls, mostly Morgiana as it begins to give her bad memory.

She even haunted in her dream as she dreams about her running away from Jamil and then caught by him.

It's frighten her that she wakes up her dream as it wake up Leila, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She surprises her as she tries to lie to her, "I'm fine. I just have a nightmare."

Leila understands as she digs through her bag, "I have a herb that helps with nightmare. Now where is it?"

"Really…thank you very much," Leila cannot believe that she bowing again.

As she tells her again that it is fine, she also tells her that they are kind a similar.

Morgiana is surprises when she said that as she finds the herb and gives it to her.

She then begins to tell about herself while Sahsa and the mysterious boy saved her.

Morgiana is curious about the mysterious boy when they notice Sahsa heard the entire thing.

She even teases Leila as Morgiana smiles at their relationship.

In the next day, Morgiana finds out that they will not head to Balbadd since the road there is block by the thieves.

The head of the caravans asks her about different town while he wonder where she heading, but she did not answers.

He understands as he suggests to take a different road when Morgiana asks him that makes him confuses, "What if someone makes them leave, then we can used that road?"

Later tonight, she sneaks into the base of the thieves as she obsesses the base before interrupts their party.

After she lands, she get their attention when she asks, "I have a favor. Would you please leave this area? We cannot go through here because of you. So leave before I have to force you."

They laugh at her as one of the thieves tries to challenges her when she punches his gut that he faints.

The thieves got surprises as they go kill her, but they get butt kick by her.

As they fight, she gets the leader attention while she defeats all his men, except one, "Where is your leader?"

Later, she notices the crow as it charges at her to leave a scratch on her arm, "You dodges it, that what I expect of you. Nice to meet you, little Fanalis girl."

"Are you the leader of the thieves?"

"Ha, don't compare me to those puny thieves. I am a slave trader," Morgiana sudden remember seeing him yesterday with the slave.

It makes her mad as she wants him to get the chief out by using threat when something happen to her.

Everything starting to get blurry as he explains to her, "It is starting to kicks in. The claw of the desert crow is toxic. One scratch can take down a cow."

Morgiana can't resist the toxic as she went to sleep.

She is having another nightmare about Jamil that she even shed a tear when she feels someone wipes her tears.

When she opens her eyes, she notices it was a little girl in the prison, "Are you okay?"

They sit down against the wall as she has strong shackle on while the little girl has normal shackles, "My name is Nadja. I used to live in Balbadd with my parents, but those scary men capture us."

"I see," she tests the shackles and notices it is strong.

"Miss," Morgiana turns to Nadja as she sounds worry, "What will happen to us?"

"We will be sold into slavery. We were caught by a slave trader. Unless something happen, we will be sold as slave," Nadja has no idea what slave mean as she explains to her.

As she tells her, Nadja is getting scare and calls for her parents as it reminds Morgiana of her time being bid while calling out for her parents softly.

She feels bad for making her scare and cry as she sudden pat her shoulders, "Uh…sorry…don't worry. I know that you won't be sold as a slave. Because I definitely going escape from here. When I do, I will take you and your parents with me. I promise you won't become someone slaves."

Nadja smiles again and hugs her of relief, as Morgiana is happy to see her smiling again.

As it turns the next day, Morgiana wakes and turns to Nadja to finds her burning up.

She calls out to someone as they come later to find her have a fever, which disappoint Fatima, "She is no good now. But what a perfect time, we run out all food stock."

Morgiana is confused what he mean when she finds out that he is going to make her food for the hyena.

The desert hyenas run out and gather below Nadja while she is hanging as Fatima is holding the rope to her, "It is waste of time to use the money on slave who becomes worthless. So I feed the slave to the hyena. This is a good opportunity for you. So pay very close attention."

He releases the rope a little that the hyena can almost bite her foot off, which makes Morgiana mad.

She tries to smash the shackle, but it won't work as he tells her about the shackle.

As she watches Nadja going to be eaten helpless, she remembers what Jamil said when she hears a familiar voice.

She looks around to see it is Goltas as he gives her courage and reminds that she is free as Fatima cuts the rope.

Nadja falls to the ground that makes Morgiana decides to jumps high over Fatima and his men as she lands in the pit hard.

The strong impact broke the shackle as she uses her battle cry that has a strong soundwave.

It scares the hyenas away while she broke the chain and unties Nadja, "You're safe now. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you."

Fatima is getting mad as he commands his men to releases the monsters that were going be use for auction.

Nadja and Morgiana turn around to see giant white tigers coming out, "Those Maurenian Saber-toothed tigers have deadly venom. Watch out for them."

Nadja is getting scare as Morgiana said with confident, "Don't worry, we will be fine."

She pushes her back a little, as she faces them while she remembers who she is and what she is.

As she fights and kills them, Fatima becomes surprises of her strength and speed as she jumps in front of him.

Morgiana jumps in front of him while he thought that she is going to kill him when she demands the kills.

He thought she is crazy and believes that she is still a slave when she tells him, "I am no longer a slave."

She kicks the door opens to the others as they get surprises of the sudden entry, "What is going on? Who are you?"

"I am here to free you all. I have the keys," she tosses the keys in as they grab the keys.

Even Nadja's parents spot her and Nadja as she tells them that she needs medicine.

"Miss, is that you from back then?" Morgiana turns around to meet Aladdin and Zahara, "It is you, I knew it."

"How…how is someone powerful as you doing here?" She is surprises to see him and Zahara here.

He explains to her what happen to them as everyone is getting their things when they hear the thieves securing them in.

Then one of the caravans finds Aladdin's flute and gives it to him.

Meanwhile, Leila and the others are rushing over to save Morgiana as they reach to the base when they see the explosion.

Later they spot a giant blue man with no head coming out the base and attacking the thieves as they remember seeing him before.

When most of the thieves been capture, Leila and Sahsa happy to see Morgiana and Aladdin again.

As they thought it was a coincidence, the head tells them how it is not a coincidence and it is fate.

They become happy as everyone smiles too when Sahsa notices Zahara, "My, who are you?"

Morgiana, Aladdin, and Leila turns to see her standing there while a little nerves as Aladdin rushes over to her, "Why are you standing there, come meet my friends. Leila, Sahsa, I like you to meet Zahara. We met at Qishan."

"Uh…nice to meet you," Zahara said softly while Leila messes with her as Sahsa teases her.

Zahara feels a little embarrass and weird since she is used to be messes and teases by Judal, but not someone else.

When it reach dark, everyone is celebrating while having a fun time.

Morgiana, Aladdin, and Zahara talk to each other as Zahara and Morgiana starting to get close, which wonder Morgiana, but she doesn't care.

On the next day, everyone went their separate way as Aladdin, Morgiana, and Zahara travel to Balbadd.

Paste your document here...


	8. Chapter 8

**WELCOME TO SINBAD**

The gangs are heading to Balbadd while having a nice conversation.

Aladdin and Morgiana are surprise to see Zahara in her new clothes while she lies to them about the reason.

Still, it doesn't bother Aladdin as he likes her new appearance since it reveals her upper body.

Both Aladdin and Morgiana are glad of heading to Balbadd so Morgiana can head back to her homeland and Aladdin can see Alibaba again.

However, they don't know Zahara's reason since she did not tell them her reason.

Aladdin gives Zahara a nickname for fun, Hara.

On the way there, they meet up a tall tan man with long purple hair and no clothes on.

They stare at him for a moment as he greets them, "Hey, you three. Nice weather we are having, right?"

Zahara blushes and covers her eye as they slowly react to him, "Step back Mor, Hara, he is dangerous."

"Don't worry Aladdin, I can handle myself," Aladdin and Morgiana believe that he is a monster as he tries to get their attention.

After he finally gets their attention, they understand that he is not a monster and makes a mistake.

Aladdin lends him some clothes as he makes a camp fire while Morgiana and Zahara looks away, "Thank you for lending me some clothes. I'm Sin. The thieves stole everything while I was heading to Balbadd."

"I am so sorry that I mistake you a monster. I have become a lot caution after traveling through the desert," Sin sounds amazes as he listens to Aladdin's adventure through the desert.

He agrees that going on journeys are fun and amazing while expecting and seeing of something wonderful as he also adds meeting beautiful girl likes Zahara and Morgiana.

Morgiana sudden smells something and recognizes the smell, "I smell salt water."

"That is the ocean. Up on the hill, you will see Balbadd from there," Morgiana and Aladdin face each other and rush up the hill.

As they head up, they did not expect to see Balbadd amazing.

Sin and Zahara catch up with him with Sin holding their things.

Even Zahara is amazes of the view as well.

They explore the country while seeing people and things that is sold in the market.

When they are at the sidewalk next to the river, they see writing on the wall that surprises them, "Down with the monarchy?"

"Balbadd have become a disorder after the death of the previous king. But this place here is safe. This is the best hotel that the country has and I always stay here. Stay as long as you like, I will pay for your room," they are glad and thankful that Sin will pay for their room.

As he walks up, the guards stop him from entering, which confused him.

While Sin is making a conmostion, two men whose know him have a disappointing look on.

"Him and his big mouth," said the man who looks like a Fanalis.

"Indeed," said the man in long drabe that covers his entire body, and an green Arabian keffiyeh on his head, "Excuse me. I am sorry for the trouble Sin causes you. Likes he said, we will pay everything."

Morgiana and Zahara bow while Aladdin said, "Thank, Sin's friend."

"As for you, let get you into appropriate clothes," he pushes Sin to his room.

Sin turns his head and said, "See ya, Aladdin, Morgiana, Hara, let's get together later."

As they leaving, their other friend turns to Morgiana who looks surprises as he goes catch up to them.

In Sin's room, Sin wonders did it surprises Masrur to see Morgiana, which it did while he said, "It is a rare sight to see another Fanalis."

"I know the answer is no, but you didn't let your things taken by the thieves, right?" he sounds confidents about himself when Sin otherwise said, "I did."

He looks surprises and walks over to makes sure when he get the same answers, "Oh my….how could you let this happen Sin? You need to realize about your place as king of Sindria, King Sinbad!"

Meanwhile, the servant shows them their room of two beds while Morgiana and Aladdin are amazes of the room.

They have a room of two beds because Zahara doesn't mind to share a bed with Morgiana.

As the servant about to leave, Aladdin asks, "Miss, where do we find the boat that go to Dark Continent?"

"Dark Continent? Oh, you mean the ship the head south. I'm sorry, but we are have a little trouble right now," they seem surprise as she begins to explains to them.

Later, Sinbad and his comrades go visit the king, Ahbmad with his brother, Sahbmad, about the trade.

Ahbmad and Sahbmad see that Sinbad looks serious and scary while Ahbmad tries to get on his good side, "L-lord Sinbad, h-how are…"

"Stop with the pleasure greeting. I am here for one thing; reopen the trade between Sindria and Balbadd. Are you trying to break the connection that Sindria has with Balbadd by the previous king," they become shook after he mentions the trade.

Ahbmad explains the situation what happening here while the servants did the same Aladdin and the others.

After Ahbmad explains the problem, Sinbad seem a little more serious about this, "Oh, you don't mind if I get rid of this Fog Troupe thieves, then you open the trade again."

He takes out his sword and stabs it on the table while he will be captures the Fog Troupe, even without the Balbadd's guards help.

After they left, Sahbmad seem concerns about this while Ahbmad does not seem troubled since he can not reopen the trade while he looks at the contract he made with Kou Empire.

When the servant left, Aladdin and Morgiana look discourage after what the servant said while Aladdin tries to think positive, "I don't think it is our Alibaba."

Morgiana agrees while he looks out the window and feels the breezes, "Man, I want to see Alibaba again."

Zahara watches them while they think about Alibaba when she walks toward the door, "Zahara, where are you going?"

"I am going for a walk. I will meet you with Sin During your lunch later," she left the room while they look confuse and face each other.

Zahara explores more after she left the hotel as she is amazes and disappointing of this country when she enters in the alley and takes out her Eye of the Rukh to contact Markkio.

Markkio answers the Eye of the Rukh while he seems to be in the sky, "Ah, sorcerer, I been wanting to speak to you. Are you in Balbadd yet? Where are you? You not in the palace yet, right?"

"Yeah I did and no."

"Why aren't you in the palace yet? What are you trying to do there?" Zahare has an angry sigh on her head while glaring at him.

Zahara sigh annoyed and shook her head, "You really think I am up to something. To let you know, first, I am not up to something. Second, I just go here, so I am staying in a hotel for one day and then go the palace the next day. Isn't that the wrong thing to do?"

He nods his head while Zahara glares at him more when she shuts the connection, "Man that stupid old fool needs to go to hell or drop dead. He is getting on my last nerve. Time to meet the others."

Meanwhile, Sin and his friends return from the palace while he meet with Aladdin and Morgiana as he notices that Zahara is not with them.

Aladdin tells him where she went as he understands and went to lunch with them then.

Sinbad makes the order that later amazes them, "Eat up to your heart content. This is Balbadd's specialty dish, herb cooked Eumera sea bream."

They dig in as he introduces his comrade, "Aladdin, Morgiana, I would like you to meet Jafar and Marsur. Morgiana, Marsur is a Fanalis likes you. You two do have same eye color."

She turns to Marsur as he greets himself while she did the same.

Later, Sinbad and Jafar talk over the situation while Aladdina and Morgiana go talk to Marsur.

As they talk, Aladdin talks about Ugo and plans to introduce him, which surprises Jafar and Sinbad.

When Ugo comes out, they went to the sidewalk to talk, "Aladdin, you're a magi?"

It surprises him and Morgiana as he has knowledge of magi, "Wait, you know about magi? Who are you?"

When Sinbad introduces his full name, Aladdin has no idea, which surprises him as he explains more.

He even tells him the legend about himself as he still don't get the clue.

Sinbad looks disappointing that he does not know who he is while he is a magi when he hears Zahara's giggles.

Everyone looks up to see her sitting on the edge, "Hara."

She jumps off and lands behind Aladdin while she surprises everyone, "Sorry I'm late. I was enjoying exploring Balbadd. And you need to know that Aladdin don't know everything about himself and what being a magi is."

"You," she turns to Sinbad while he continues, "Zahara, right? How can you jump off without hurting yourself? It is dangerous for a young girl like yourself to do that."

"Aw, isn't that nice of you to care? Don't worry, I am fine," Sinbad sigh at while surprises and stares at her 'you are one weird young lady.'

Aladdin then gets their attention about magi, "Uh…can you tell me what is a magi? I don't even know about it myself."

Sinbad explains to him what he knows as Aladdin understands a little in the end.

Later, he asks his assistance to capture the thieves, which surprises and concern Jafar as he sounds confidents about it.

Aladdin, Morgiana, and Zahara think about it as Morgiana thinks of the situation when she said, "Let do it Aladdin."

"All right, we do it," Sinbad sounds happy as well as glad for him to join in, but won't let Zahara and Morgiana come since they girl.

He tries to makes them return to their room when Morgiana steps on the ground hard while she puffs her cheek and turns her head, "I want to fight too."

She surprises him and Zahara while he lets her in scare as she turns to Zahara, "I may not look it, but I am a skill sorcerer and in hand combat."

She takes out her wand while he seem fine with it when he becomes surprises of her wand, "_That wand…I seen that wand before. Why does she has the similar wand to __**his**__?"_

Zahara has a confusing look and looks into his eyes, "Are you okay? Why you look kind a scary?"

"Uh…it's nothing, don't worry…" he didn't get her name as she tells her, which makes him curious more, "Zahara…_now there is something more about this girl than anyone know it. She couldn't be that girl that my friends name?"_

He watches Zahara talking to Aladdin and Morgiana as he thinks about this later.

He asks them to head inside first as Aladdin brings Ugo back in the flute.

They walk inside first while Jafar and Marsur walk over to Sinbad, "What is the matter, Sin? Is it about Zahara?"

"Yes, there is something about that girl that might relate to _them_ and her wand…"

"So, you are saying that she might be relating to _him_?"

"I am not sure, but I am going to keep an eye on her. Something about her trouble me, but concern me," Sinbad is determine to get the bottom of this while trying not to frighten her.

Meanwhile, Zahara turns her head a little while she has a weird feeling toward Sinbad, "_I think I shouldn't have shown my wand to him. After all, he is the one that interest Judal due to his high magoi. I also getting a feeling that there is a fortune about him from someone and why does it feel like I know him from somewhere? Anyway, he would probably keep an eye on me. I need to know about his past before tomorrow. Its better get that information and his two comrades."_

Zahara knows about his suspicious toward her while she tries to keep her true identity from him, his comrades, and her friends.

She doesn't want them or anyone hates or fear her from her relationship with the Kou Empire.


	9. Chapter 9

**WELCOME SINBAD**

Last night is a disappointing time for Aladdin and Morgiana after they find out that the 'Miracle Man Alibaba' is actually Alibaba.

In the morning, everyone goes to the hotel that has been invaded and where Aladdin met Alibaba.

"This is unexpected. The dungeon capturer was the leader of the fog troupe? At the same time, it is the friend of Aladdin he is looking for? What kind of man is this Miracle Man Alibaba?" Sinbad wonders about Alibaba as he talks to Jafar.

At the same time, Morgiana sniffs around for Alibaba's scent.

Zahara watches her sniff around while she turns Aladdin who looks down.

She sighs softly and places her hand on her head and slips down when she notices the ornament given from Kougyoku is missing.

On the ornament, she carves Kou Empire's symbol lightly to show she is from Kou Empire, which worry her if her friends or Sin and his comrades find out that she is from Kou Empire.

She searches around to see did she drop it somewhere nearby when she catches Jafar's attention, "What are you searching for?"

Sinbad turns to her while she gets nervous, "Oh…uh…c-clue about the fog troupe?"

"That may be helpful, but I don't think there would be any clue about them."

"Really, well, that might be true then," she laughs softly while not noticing Sinbad staring at her suspicious.

When it turns night, everyone is in their room, except Zahara and Morgiana.

Morgiana tells Zahara that she is going to find Alibaba while she promises she won't tell anyone about it.

After she left, she goes for a walk while thinking about her ornament, "_Okay, I got to remember what I did until today."_

_FLASH BACK_

Jafar was telling about the target the fog troupe would attack.

At that time, she had the ornament on while she and everyone understood the plan.

When it turned night, they went into two groups, Jafar, Morgiana, and Aladdin at the bay hotel with Zahara, Sinbad, and Jafar at the north hotel.

While Jafar and the others are on guard, Aladdin wondered and worried for Sinbad and the others while Jafar was not worried and believed that they would be fine, except Zahara.

He don't know would she be safe while wonder what skill she can do.

Meanwhile, in the north hotel, Sinbad sneezed while felt cold due to the cold weather at night, "Man it feel chilly and cold."

Marsur agreed while he walked elsewhere, which surprised Sinbad as he followed and clinch close to him, "Hey don't move Marsur."

"Don't used me as a wind blocker," Marsur looked uncomfortable while he and Sinbad heard giggle from Zahara, "It is not funny."

Later they get complain from the owner of the hotel, which surprised them while disgust Zahara of his appetite.

Sinbad sneezed again as he got Zahara'a attention when she gave him a blanket, "Here, it will keep you warm."

He smiled at her and patted her head, "Don't worry, it might be cold, but I can handle it. You, on the other hand, need to stay warm."

He took the blanket and wrapped it around her as she felt extra warm while she smiled.

It made him happy to see her smiling when he and the others noticed a person walking over.

They turn to see it was a slum mother with a weak, unhealthy baby as they rush over, "Are you all right?"

At the same time, he noticed she had a knife and dodged her attacked while Zahara did the same, except her ornament.

It clipped off and fell somewhere while Zahara was only paying attention to the mother as they found out they were surround by the slums with weapon.

They become surprise while the mother threatened them if they interfere as the owner found out they were from the slum and become disgust of them, "What, they were only people from the slum? If you want food, then take it and leave."

He threw a piece of unfinished chicken wing to the ground as the mother rushed over to take it when Sinbad stopped.

Zahara was surprised what he did and become more surprised and confused when he allowed them to rob the hotel, but don't want them harm the people.

After they left, Marsur was curious if he was serious, which he was while Zahara asked, "Uh…Mister Sinbad, why did you let them robbed the hotel? Aren't we supposed to capture them from robbing anymore?"

He turned to her with a smile while giving her his reason as she understood and amazed of him, "_Cool, he is so cool. Beside cool, he is kind, thoughtful, and wonderful king. I bet his citizens care for him. Of course they would, I did get the chance to see his past. But, those two people, who are they?"_

Sinbad snapped her out of her thought while they are heading somewhere as she followed.

Before they left, Sinbad noticed something shiny and walked over to find her ornament with a light carving of Kou Empire's symbol, "_This is Kou Empire's symbol. So, she is from Kou Empire and from the look of her clothes, she might be with the noble family. Just who is this child and what is she up to?"_

Zahara called him over while wondering what he was doing as he hid her ornament and rushed over.

_BACK TO REALITY_

"_Maybe that woman hit my ornament and it chipped right off. I should have noticed of it._ Now I think about it, Mister Sinbad was doing something at that time…wait, he might have found it. If he did, he would notice the symbol. Now I am in trouble. Uh…where am I?" Zahara notices that she is in the hall that she never been through before.

As she walks, she ends up in Sinbad's room as he notices her walking by, "Ha, Zahara, what are you doing here?"

She turns surprises while wondering why she ends up here as he invites her in, "Come on in, it's okay."

She enters his room while she is wondering what they are talking about, but not asking that while he asks her question, "So, what make you come to my room?"

"Uh…I was taking a walk while thinking about something?"

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Uh…I sort of lost my ornament, the one hanging on my hair during last night and I am tracing my step to find it."

Sinbad raises his eye brow as he goes take out her ornament in his shirt, "Oh, so, you were looking for this?"

Zahara is glad that he find it, but notices the look in his face that he knows.

"Oh, you lost this, I did notice that you was missing with something…wait, is that the Kou Empire symbol?" Jafar notices right away the symbol as she becomes more scare and nervous.

He turns and questions her while he, Marsur, and Sinbad have a suspicious look.

It makes her scare and nervous more that she begins to cry and bows down to them, which surprises them, "Don't hate me, I was scare that if I tell you that I am from a Kou Empire and with the noble family, you might hate me and don't want to my friends. I was also told not to tell anyone my identity or else I will be punished. I am so sorry."

They look at her surprise and confused while Sinbad feels sorry for her as she sits up and cry more.

He stands up and walks over while he pats her head, "Don't cry, I am sorry that we make you cry, but you know if you don't tell the truth, then you might lose your friends."

"But I am serious, I am with the noble family and now that you know, I will be…" she goes cry more, which makes him sad even more.

"Now, now, it is okay…tell me your problem and it will me you feel better."

Zahara is about to rejects that when she hears Alibaba's screaming and a loud thump as the others did the same, "I think that come from Aladdin's room"

They went to their room as they hear them talking, but in mumbles as Sinbad decides to eardrop on them with Jafar as Marsur and Zahara watch them.

Meanwhile, Morgiana has taken Alibaba to see Aladdin and tells him the truth.

There is tension in the atmosphere while they try to talk since they haven't seen each for half a year.

Of course, Morgiana is mad for the condition in Balbadd while Aladdin calms her down and wants to have a happy talk.

Alibaba agrees while Aladdin starts his half and Alibaba is amazes of his adventures.

Later, Aladdin asks about his half and why he is a part of fog troupe when he begins to tell his time by starting talking about his friends.

While he talk about his past, Sinbad is surprises to hears that he is the previous king's son, "I see, he is an illegitimate of the late king."

"Sin, I don't think is wise to eardrops them," Sinbad shushes him while they hear Zahara giggling, "Don't think the conversation in his room is over."

She gives him a long look and said with a childish voice, "Yes sir…"

As they eardrop, they notice her space out weird while Sinbad asks, "Hey, are you all right?"

Later, her eye begins to glow a little as it surprises them when her eye turns to cat eye, "Sin, you see that?"

"It can't be…" Sinbad becomes speechless as he seen her eye before while Zahara begins to have a vision.

In her vision, she sees the thieves marching to somewhere when she realizes it is their hotel. Next she sees flame and a battle between two people. Before she could see whose it was, the vision stops and snaps her into reality.

While she is clearing her head, she notices they are staring at her surprise and shock, "What is wrong….wait, you three didn't….oh no…."

She realizes that they saw her eye changes into a cat eye at the same time becoming scare and covers her eye when Sinbad grabs her shoulders, "It is okay, don't be afraid. I am not afraid of your eye changing into a cat eye."

As she looks up surprises, everyone hears explosion in their room then a ruckus in the main level.

In their room, they make an agreement to help each other to fix Balbadd when something or someone sent explosion to their room.

They turn to see the Fog Troupe is at the hotel, "Sup' partner, we are here to rescue you."

"Kassim?" Alibaba is surprises to see him as he has no idea what he is planning while going on in central hotel.

In the hotel, the citizens are being attack while the thieves are searching for Sinbad.

Before they know it, he is standing there with Jafar and Marsur while Zahara in the hall behind them, "You better stand there, I don't want you to get involves."

She raises her eyebrow when the thieves attack them, but Marsur blocks the arrows with the table as Sinbad attacks them.

In their room, they are surprise to see him and the other thieves while Kassim notices Morgiana and Aladdin, "Hey, I remember you two."

Alibaba wonders why they doing this, "No one told me told me anything about another attack."

"If we don't attack first, they will attack us. Right now, we have a new plan. Sinbad is here," Alibaba finds out that Sinbad is in this hotel while Kassim goes drags him back with them.

However, Morgiana plans to stops him as she nearly attack him when Alibaba saves him and lead him to the roof.

On the roof, the members are already there when they notice a crash on the ground to find Sinbad, Jafar, and Marsur on the roof.


	10. Chapter 10

**The name is Judal**

It has been a long night after Sinbad had a battle with Alibaba.

He understands their feeling and doing that he decides to help them for their country.

He even would go with Alibaba to visit Ahbmad so he can help the people.

At the same time, Zahara is going as well as Sinbad thinks she is allow to go, but she said, "I have a good reason for going."

With that, Sinbad lets her come along as they head to the palace for the next day.

In the morning, people sent word through people on the wall to gather to the palace as Alibaba confronts the Ahbmad.

At the palace, they meet Ahbmad in the throne while he is surprise to see Sinbad again, "So, you were the one who makes this chaos, Sinbad?"

"I don't have interest of interfering," Ahbmad looks annoyed when he notices Zahara behind him.

He becomes surprises of her beauty, "Who is the pretty girl behind you?"

"She has some business with you, but first, please settles this problem with your brother," he becomes piss after he called Alibaba his brother who he hate a lot.

Alibaba begins to tell him the truth what happen with the family treasury room and the death of their father as he asks him to help the citizens.

However, Ahbmad rejects his request and asks the guards to take him out as he said to him, "Someone who is picked up from a commoner slum and become a prince here is no brother of mine. I am the 23rd king of Balbadd, Ahbmad Saluja. The commoner had neither right nor permission to come and speak to the king. Leave now, I am not feeling so well."

Alibaba becomes mad and loses his temper, "Screw you. The way you talk about your people has no right to be called king."

"What's all the commotion about?" Alibaba stops as he and everyone hears a man's voice.

It's surprises Zahara and scares her as everyone turns to see Markkio walking over, "Ah Banker, you have returns."

"I see that you have some entertaining visitor."

"King of Sindria, Sinbad, call in on us suddenlysz, introduce yourself."

Alibaba turns around while mad that he is changing the subject when Sinbad stops him.

They turn to Markkio as he reveals his face to him, which surprises them, "Nice to meet you. I am the financial of Balbadd and with Kou Empire. Name Markkio."

"Likes wise,' Sinbad shakes his hand as he gives a weird look, "Have we meet before?"

"No we haven't, but I am surprises that you met our sorcerer. I see that you did not come in the day you were supposed to come, Zahara," Alibaba becomes surprises that she knows him and did not say anything.

He walks over to her and pats her head, "I hope our sorcerer did not cause any trouble. She attends to gives…a little problem to someone, especially in the Kou Empire noble family."

"_I am right, she is with the Kou Empire and the noble family, but why does she looks upset after him came? What is troubling her_?"

Alibaba is surprises and speechless as he continues to watch when everyone hears a young man coming in, "Move it, get out of the way. Why there is a swarm of people at entry?"

Sinbad becomes surprises when he sees Judal, "Ah Your dumbness. Why in hell you are doing here? You always getting in my way."

"Judal, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I am a preist of Kou Empire," he becomes surprises when he said that, "I have some business here. Yo, I'm here."

He watches him walks over to Markkio as he thoughts, "_He is a part of the Kou Empire. Then he might be…it is possible. Also, Zahara…"_

Judal makes him lose his thought as he shouts of excitement, "Zahara, how are you doing? I mess you so much. Have you been a good kitty?"

Sinbad and Alibaba watches Jual hugging and kissing her forehead, even a quick kiss on the lip.

Sinbad becomes surprises when Ahbmad gets his attention as he asks him to leave.

Of course, he wants him to reopen the trade when he tells him the truth.

Sinbad finds it surprising that Ahbmad gives all the right to the Kou Empire as Markkio want him to gives his right to him.

Later Alibaba gets annoyed with this and impatience as he wants his brother to protects his citizen.

Ahbmad rejects his request again and it is his final as it piss Alibaba off.

When it turns night, Sinbad and Alibaba returns to the slum while the people want to know what happen.

In Alibaba's room, Aladdin and Morgiana find out that it did not work and he only talk to Sinbad.

However, Aladdin tells him the positive news, "Alibaba, listen outside. They all here for you, you have given them hope and believe in you. You did changes something."

Though Alibaba believes in his words, he still think that he did not change a thing while sad about that.

He is really upset about it when Morgiana asks, "Alibaba, where is Zahara? Didn't she returns with you and King Sinbad?"

He is about to say something when they hear a knock and reveal to be Jafar and Marsur, "Come, Sinbad want you to be with him as he tells them about the negotiation."

He confronts the people with Sinbad as he tells the results to the people.

They are upset about it when Sinbad gives them hope and confident that it will change as he will help to fix it.

Even Alibaba is surprises about that while he did not say anything.

After the results, they gather around Sinbad while glad to have him around, except Alibaba as he feels himself useless.

Aladdin feels sorry for him when the Ugo glows, "What is wrong, Ugo?"

While Alibaba watches his people gather around Sinbad and getting good comment, Ugo glows again and get Aladdin's attention, "What's wrong Ugo?"

Later, everyone hears an unknown voice who belong to Judal, "Yo Sinbad," everyone looks up to see him and Zahara on the magic turban, "So, this is where you are hiding, your dumbness."

They see him standing on the magic turban while Zahara is sitting on the edge, "Judal, Zahara."

They jump down as the magic turban returns to Zahara's waist, "Judal, what are you doing? Are you here on the king's order? Or here by the Kou Empire's order?"

"Uh…no, that is not why I am here."

"So why are you here then?"

"To tell the truth, I have no interest of economy or the other stuff. What interest me the most is….war," everyone stares at him surprises as he goes tell about Kou Empire and their power.

Zahara stares at him worry and uneasy since she does not want to be here after Sinbad and Alibaba know the truth.

As he talks to Sinbad, Zahara sneaks over to Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana as she waves hello and pats Aladdin's head.

Aladdin whispers, "Zahara, why are you with that man? Who he is?"

That when Jafar answers, "Aladdin, his name is Judal, he is a magi."

Aladdin turns to him surprises right before Judal notices him and Zahara next to him.

Zahara is worry while Aladdin becomes surprises when he notices him, _"Crap, he notices Aladdin. This is not good for him.."_

"Who is he? His rukh is weird."

Sinbad sighs and tells him about Aladdin a magi, which Judal acts that he does not believe that he is magi.

He even rush over to him, which concern Zahara and surprises Aladdin and his friends.

Sinbad walks over and asks, "You are only saying that because he is a magi, am I right?"

Judal stares at him and grin, "Sup', name's Judal. What is your name?"

"Uh…Aladdin."

"Aladdin huh, nice to meet you, fellow magi," he reaches out his hand so Aladdin can shake his hand when Judal punches his eye.

It surprises everyone as Judal chuckles at him while Morgiana and Alibaba rush over to him.

"Judal," Zahara did not likes what he did to Aladdin as he talks said, "Hey, you are pretty slow. Don't tell me that you are going to join him?"

"We are not. We just happen to meet each other. He has nothing to do with us."

"I see, that is fine. Tell me, where is your king candidature? You might have one or two?"

Aladdin did not say anything while scare to tell him, "You're not telling me. Whatever, I find out myself."

Since he is a magi, he has the ability to found someone who has a dijin within them and he finds Alibaba, "Find you, what is this? You were that dude who got rejected by the king."

Judal laughs at him about what happen in the afternoon while Zahara is mad at him for laughing at Alibaba when Aladdin stands up for Alibaba.

Alibaba feels graceful of Aladdin while Judal thinks otherwise, "You think that he is all that."

He takes out his wand and point to Alibaba as he shoots magoi at him.

Everyone becomes surprises while Sinbad did not like what he did, even Zahara and Aladdin as he gathers magoi.

Judal finds it interest that he is getting serious while Aladdin thinks otherwise and will stop him if he tries anything.

Sinbad tries to stops them, but Judal said, "You stay out of this. This is between us magician. Besides, you don't have a single dijin vessel on you."

Later, he summons the magoi, a bigger one than Aladdin, "Let play a game, 'Magoi Shooter Match!'".


	11. Chapter 11

**TROUBLE AT THE SLUM**

When Judal said that, everyone wonders what he means when they soon find out later as he fires magoi everywhere.

Even Zahara hides right behind him right before he starts firing.

When the magoi heads to Aladdin, he protects himself with his borg, which surprises Judal as he shoots one back at him.

Judal uses the borg too, but notices that it cancel each other as the borg disappear, "So, that is how it is. Yo chibi, let stop right now. Since we are protected by the same rukh, it will only cancel each other. So, let fights by using magic."

Aladdin don't understand what magic is while Zahara is surprises when he said magic as she tries to stop him, "Judal, that is enough. I am not letting you doing what you please here. You are going to get innocent people hurt and I don't…"

Judal stops her with a kiss on the lip while everyone sees that and uses Gravity magic gently on her.

She is sent toward Sinbad as he grabs her on time while worry, "Zahara, are you alright?"

Zahara feels numb a little as Judal say, "That is your fair warning. You are my precious kitty, I don't want to hurt you, but you know better to get in my way. So, be a good little pet and behave yourself as I have some fun."

Sinbad glares at him while he smirks and turns to Aladdin ad he has hear that Aladdin don't know about magic, "As for you chibi, let me teach you how to use magic."

He explains about magic while he uses an example, Lightning spell and fires it at Aladdin.

He uses magoi as a shield, but the magoi is being absorb to the spell and close to it Aladdin.

There is an explosion that surprises everyone while Judal wonders did he die when he sees Ugo shielding Aladdin and take the hit, "So, you are a magi since magi can fully summon a dijin. Now I know your ability, but you haven't seen what I can do yet."

He summons the water from the ocean and forms above him, "Balbadd is fully of water, so I have the water I need to do my specialty, Ice Magic."

Everyone is getting scare while they watch him tears the huge ice block into many ice spears, "Takes this, Sarg Arsarros!"

Ice spears firing down everywhere while freezing the area they land as people run for their life.

Ugo dodges one as Judal is impress of his strength, "Not bad, but let see can he handle this?"

Aladdin is surprises while Ugo jumps and dodges it while he aims for Judal.

He chops him down hard to the ground as he crashes while everyone, especially Sinbad is surprise what he see, "_This is incredible. This is a fight between magi. Aladdin is not breaking a sweat. But…uh._"

Ugo lands while Aladdin jumps off as Zahara is worry for Aladdin and Judal, "_Why is this happening? I don't want this to happen. If this continues, then my vision is going to happen._"

He turns to Zahara as she looks pretty nervous and really worry as the dust fog clears up and Judal don't have a scratch on him.

Judal laughs while his arms behind his head, "He is strong; I got to admit, but I still I got some ice left."

Aladdin looks up to see spears falling but hit Ugo's back as he protects him, which surprises everyone, especially Aladdin and Zahara.

He climbs on Ugo while Judal laughs at him, "Man that is stupid of him to do that."

Zahara is shock right now as the vision just come true and she did not do anything to stop this.

Aladdin reaches to the top and begins to blow in the flute for a while as the spear finally come out, but Ugo is not looking to good and losing magoi, "Ugo, hang in there Ugo…why? Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Yeah, why are we fighting? Oh well, who cares? You of all people should understand how I feel. I have all this power, which I cannot use. So, I'm bored of tear every day, but today is somewhat fun! So, play with me more, chibi!" Aladdin is shock of his behavior as Ugo is suddenly acting up.

He drops Aladdin while Aladdin is calling out for him, "Ugo, why is he moving? I have stop giving him magoi. So, how is he moving?"

He then have a flash back of making a wish to Ugo about making him his friends before leaving that place as he reminds him about the past moment.

Later Judal interrupts him and shoots lightning magic at him when Morgiana saves him, which suprrises him, "Wow, what is that girl? She is pretty fast likes my pet."

"Over here, you crazy bastard!" Judal turns to Alibaba running over and tries to stabs him when Judal stops him with borg.

Judal reminds him that ordinary attack is useless when he uses Amon and slashes his left cheek, which hurt and makes him mad.

Zahara sees that he gets hurt, which makes her worry as he said to Alibaba, "That hurt. That right, I forgot that you are a dungeon clearer."

He sent him toward the spear that landed that before as Judal shouts out to everyone, "Don't get in the way! We're gonna fight as magi till my heart's content before I kill that chibi.!"

Before he know it, Ugo attackes him and sent him flying to the stair as Aladdin and Zahara are shock from what they see.

Zahara is about to step in when Sinbad, "Don't get involve, you will get hurt!"

She turns around with worries and about to shed tears in her eye, "I don't want this to continue. Judal is going to get badly hurt and Aladdin is going to lose his precious friend!"

Sinbad is surprises what he sees and hears while he asks, "Zahara, don't tell me that you're…"

Later they hear explosion and turns to see Ugo makes another moves at him

Judal moves the block of brick and notices nervous at Ugo makes another moves fast, "H-Hold on! What's the hell's up with this dijin?!"

He punches him to the wall as he gets up mad, "Hey chibi, your dijin is cheating! You have stop giving your magoi right?"

He shoots ice spears at him as he continues, "He is using someone else's magoi. That mean he is even not your dijin!"

Ugo summons his power to use one of fire magic while Judal fires magoi at him then stabs him in the chest with a huge ice spear.

As everyone is shock what he did, Ugo has enough energy to smashes Judal in his palm really hard at the same time Zahara calls out his name, "Judal!"

After he did that, he drops Judal leaving palm marks on him while his bone broken.

When Zahara sees that, she tries to rushes over to him, but Sinbad still held her back while trying to calm her down, "Zahara it is still danger for you to go over there."

"But Judal..." Zahara struggles a little when she and everyone sees that Ugo is about to finish him off as Sinbad knows what is going to happen.

As Ugo summons enough magoi to use fire magic, he smashes to the ground making an explosion to the ground.

However, everyone takes cover after Sinbad warning while Morgiana saves three men, Alibaba, and Aladdin.

Everyone looks to see Ugo makes a huge hole in the center while Alibaba and Aladdin is shock about his behavior.

Even Sinbad is impresses of his strength while Zahara is upset for Judal when she notices that he is not there and senses him somewhere else as she spots someone familiar.

Ugo notices a shadow above him as everyone sees a large carpet with many soldiers, one soldier holding Judal, man holding a fan, and a princess.

Zahara is surprises to see her here now as she whispers, "Princess Kougyoku."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey reader, sorry to writing late and to give you a head up, I might not give a lot of information of what is happen since it is likes a spoiler of the TV series, but a little different since have my character.**

**tHE TRUTH AT BALBADD**

Today has been a rough day for everyone at the slum.

Most of the citizens are hurt from the men of Kougyoku; few are safe by Sinbad's men and Aladdin's friends.

Aladdin is really upset of what happen to Ugo while Alibaba looks down for not protecting his people at all.

Right now, the citizens who are not injured help treat the injured one along with Sinbad, Jafar, Masrur, Morgiana, and Zahara.

Sinbad and the others are working hard to help the citizens.

Jafar is with Sinbad as they are talking about the situation while Morgiana brings more cloth for bandages, "That's good. How about you rest a bit?"

"No, I want to help more," Morgiana walks off while refuses Sinbad's suggestion while Sinbad and Jafar is impress of her.

A bit later, they hear screaming yelling, "Get out of here, it is your fault that this happen!"

They rush over to see few of the citizens hurting Zahara while refusing her help as the woman throws a small piece of wood at her, "Leave this place! Go back where you come from! We don't want you around!"

"Yeah, that princess and her men harm almost everyone here, including that guy you was with and you didn't do anything to stop them!" the man said as he grabs a rock.

He is about to throws it at her when Sinbad catches it while Jafar checks on her condition, "Are you okay, Zahara?"

"I-I'm fine…but why do you care?" Zahara sounds scare, nervous, and full of guilt as Jafar and Sinbad notice it.

Sinbad turns to the citizens while looking upset, but remain calm, "Why did you treat Zahara this way? She has nothing to do with this."

"She did have something to do with this; she was with that guy and the princess. They were causing a chaos at our home and she didn't do anything to stop them! She needs to pay for this chaos," Zahara squeezes Jafar's hand as she has the same feeling of fear before.

Jafar can feels how scare Zahara is as he tells Sinbad about it when Sinbad said, "There is no need for that let me take care of this."

"Why you want to protect her since she is with the people who cause pain and chaos here?"

"That is because she is god-daughter," everyone, especially Zahara, is shock when he said that as the citizens have no idea what to do, but leave Zahara to him and leave.

After they left, Sinbad turns around and sigh deeply when Zahara asks him, "Were you lying to them, right? I mean there is no way that you can be…my…."

Sinbad has a serious face while she turns to Jafar who looks serious as well as she finally understands, "S-So, you are my god-father. H-How i-is that p-possible? I-I mean…"

Sinbad places his hands on her shoulders while she is about to cry and freak out, "Calm down Zahara, when all of this is over, I tell you everything that you want to know and about your parents."

"My parents…" Sinbad nods as she has no idea what to say when they hear a commotion somewhere, "What is going on?"

They rush over as they people around along with Morgiana and Alibaba as they see Aladdin on the ground unconscious and his flute glowing.

Sinbad knows right away what is wrong, "Someone takes his flute out of his hand, hurry."

Alibaba grabs his flute as one of them takes Aladdin insides to rest.

After they bring him inside, they see that he is in a bad condition as he is looks like his used a lot of his magoi and about to die.

Morgiana and Alibaba are surprises when Jafar said that he is in a terrible state while Alibaba remembers the time that happen at Amon's dungeon.

Zahara bows to them while apologizing again, "I am so sorry that this happen. Princess Kougyoku hurts Aladdin's precious friend and how Judal causes so much trouble. I am so sorry that everyone from Kou Empire is here. I am so sorry."

Alibaba is surprises that she did that while don't know to hate her or forgive her while Sinbad tries to convinces her it is not her fault, but she can't help feel guilty since she is a part of Kou Empire.

After that, Sinbad suggests that they should let Aladddin sleeps for a while.

Everyone lefts as Alibaba goes strolls around while feeling down and bad for being useless, he can't even ease his people of worry.

Later, the soldier of Balbadd arrive to the slum to be Barkak, Alibaba's teacher, "Barkak, what are you doing here?"

"Young master, it has been so long. I didn't even recognize you," Alibaba is happy to see Barkak again when he notices his older brother, Sahbmad, in the cargo.

He looks nervous as he begins to say how he admires Alibaba, how he leads a band of thieves, and him being brave.

Later Sinbad walks over while Sahbmad want to apology to trouble him as he figures out that he is the one that give the information to the army and Sinbad is targeting by the Fog Troupe.

As Sinbad curious why he here and what he is afraid of, he tells them that he wants Alibaba to stop Ahbmad and save their country.

However, he is too scared to tell them what he is planning to do when Barkak tells them what happen for Sahbmad.

Everyone has find out what Ahbmad had done and that he is planning to sell his people of the slum as slave just for money.

Morgiana becomes upset of that since she had been through that experience before and don't want to let it happen again, "Alibaba, let do it. We have to stop him of doing this."

Alibaba is speechless while Sahbmad agrees with her as he wants Alibaba to stops him when Sinbad helps too.

Sahbmad seems fine about that while he wants Alibaba to help as he seem he can't do it.

Barkak notices that it is time to go as Sahbmad heads to the cargo when he notices Zahara behind Jafar, "Sorcerer, is that you?"

Everyone turns to Zahara as Barkak notices her too, "Sorcerer, it has been a long time. How is your leg? Is it still there? I hope that the banker haven't hurt you yet seeing that he makes you afraid and all."

Sinbad is surprises when he said that, at the same time she did not say anything and left embarrass, "Sorcerer, oh dear."

"Sahbmad, what do you mean by that? What happens to Zahara's leg," Alibaba is curious what he mean as he didn't seen him this concern for Zahara before.

He turns to him as he looks sad and concern for her, "This is not her first time coming to Balbadd. She came with the banker on the first day. Few days later they came back, the banker leave her in a room to talk to Ahbmad. I was supposed to get him when I overheard and noticed him talking to her while she looked scared."

'Now young sorcerer please behaves yourself and stay in this room. If I found you misbehaving, then I have to do this,' Markkio used his magic that sudden give Zahara pain at above her left ankle, 'Do you understand? I will ask someone to bring you a bowl of water and a bandage.'

"I was surprised that he had did that to her when I came in normal as I can to tell him to see Ahbmad. The banker understood and left while he told me to get her those two items. When he left and I asked the servant to get those, I asked the sorcerer to show me her ankle, but she refused and pretended that she was fine. I told her that I saw everything as she was scared and surprised when she showed me her ankle. I saw something that I cannot believe that he would that this to her."

"Sahbmad what did you saw that surprised you?" Sinbad asks while he sounds really serious and concern.

Sahbmad nods and said, "There were a like a mark around her ankle that looked like a spell is cast there while slightly burn. However, it was not bleeding, which it was good, but it hurt her several when I helped clean and placed bandage on."

Everyone is surprises from what he said as he has to leave right away.

After they leave, everyone went their separate way while cannot believe what is happen

Sinbad, however, begins to search for Zahara as he searches for her e everywhere, but no luck until he finds her at the dock at the river way.

He slowly walks down to find her have her left leg in the river without her pant roll up, "So, it is true. You do have a spell on you."

"He told you everything he saw, did he? Typically, I shouldn't have come if it comes out like this. I don't want to go back to that geezer," Zahara lowers her head while ashamed that everyone knows her terrible secret.

Sinbad walks over and picks her up likes a bride as she is wondering what he is doing, "W-What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Now, is that a way to speak to a king, also your god-father?" Zahara froze a moment as he places her down and looks to see there is a spell on her with burn mark around it, "_This spell? What kind of spell that does this? It has burn around it. What kind of people does this kind of this? Could it be…_uh?"

Zahara brings her leg and roll the sleeve down while a little embarrass and scare.

Sinbad notices that she is not too happy to have anyone to see it and to add that he is her god-father.

He smiles gently and pats her head as she turns to him confuses, "Don't worry about anything, Zahara. Tomorrow, I will tell you everything that you need to know and I will have that spell removes."

Zahara tilts her head slightly as he places her shoe on and picks her up again while he heads back to his place with Zahara staying with him.

**Yes, yes, it's short, I know. Don't flame me nor bite my head off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey reader, sorry for being late. The laptop stop working and need it fix. Also, the story will be short, so sorry about that**

**KNOWING THE TRUTH**

Today is a calm day while everyone is still treating the injuries.

Hana is in her room while feeling a little ashamed to come out at the same time Morgiana is helping with the treating.

Alibaba is in Aladdin's room while still unconscious as he tells him what has happen along being ashamed of himself for not doing anything.

Even Sinbad is not happy from what is going on here as he drinks sake, too much of sake while Jafar is concerns about everything.

They are discussing the situation while he is drinking.

As they talk, Morgiana overhears Sinbad underestimating Alibaba, which makes her mad and tells him off gently.

After she left and saying that, Sinbad feels bad about what he said as Jafar reminds him that he was drunk.

Later, Sinbad tells Alibaba and Morgiana information behind the Kou Empire's power, "In recent time, Kou Empire has become an expanded state, and with that, they have become from a minor state to a militaristic powerhouse. At first, I didn't know how they get all that power, until I find out yesterday. It's Kou Empire Magi, Judal."

As Alibaba remembers Judal, Morgiana wants to know what is a magi along with Alibaba wants to know too.

Sinbad explains to what he knows while they amazes a little when Zahara comes in to tell them more, which surprises them as Morgiana asks, "Zahara, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I got people asking me about my leg and won't stop asking to check on it. So I left the room while hiding from them," everyone has a long expression while she feels embarrassing about it and said, "Hey, I got uncomfortable. I don't want anyone to see the burn. Anyway, you seen a lot of example what a magi can do, likes what Aladdin did. He can summon Ugo to his full form, even though he is missing his head. Judal, to me, can detect who has a dijins or not and your magoi."

"That is one of good examples for a magi," said Sinbad.

"So then, you clear a dungeon with a magi?" Alibaba asks while really curious about it.

"Not really, I clear a dungeon on my own from the one that Judal summons. Somehow, he didn't take that very well, and we have been odd with each other ever since."

Zahara suddenly remember hearing that while surprises, "Wait, Judal told me a guy that just entered a dungeon that he summoned and tried to terminate him inside. That was you, I am so sorry for his behavior."

Sinbad chuckles softly as he finds it okay as he said, "Still, I'm an exception."

They have talk more about Judal and Kou Empire as he gets to the point of their plan, Balbadd.

After a while, Morgiana, Zahara, Jafar, and Marsur left the room as it is only him and Alibaba.

Sinbad wants to talk about his past and problem while Alibaba feels uncomfortable and saying that he is useless.

It has been a little while as Alibaba lefts the room at the same time Sinbad left to see Jafar and Marsur, but Zahara is not with them.

Jafar told her to stay so they could talk, but she left right away while not knowing where she is going until Sinbad guesses, "She is heading back to palace."

It's surprise them while Sinbad has a bad feeling and worry for her safety.

Meanwhile, Zahara travels to the palace while scare and worry what would happen to her when she meets Markkio.

She arrives at the entry while the guards let her in as she flies through and enter to the throne room.

There is Markkio, the brothers, and the guards there while surprise of her entry.

Markkio is glad to see Zahara while wanting to punish her for having Judal in a bad condition.

He takes her to the room where Judal is resting while Ka Koubun is healing him right now until he notices them, "Ah, sorcerer, it is good to see you again."

"Same here Ka, I see that Judal's wound is going well. You can leave now, I take cares the rest," Ka understands and left while having a feeling that they want to be alone for some reason.

After he left while Markkio checks no one is around, he goes talk to Zahara directly while she begins to heal Judal.

Her healing spell is excellent than Ka Koubun as Markkio said, "So sorcerer, what have you been doing with King Sinbad and the others while Judal is here hurt while want you by his side when he wake up?"

"I-I been helping treating the citizens that was injured by Princess Kougyoku's men. I haven't told them anything about the organization," Zahara sounds nervous to Markkio, but she is telling the truth while knowing what Markkio is thinking.

He can _see_ that she is telling the truth as he sigh, "That is good. If the 'Father' found out that you told them about us, then you will have to be really punish, and I know that you don't want that."

Zahara shakes a little at the same time finish healing him for now when she asks him a question with a little courage, "T-Tell me, do you and the others know about my parents?"

"Hm, what make you bring that up?" Markkio is concerns that she might know about her past.

"Well, King Sinbad kind a said that he is my…my…"

"Your what sorcerer?"

She turns slightly to him and said, "That he is my…godfather."

It strikes Markkio while fear a bit that she might find out about her past and betrayed them since they need her for her skills, "My dear, King Sinbad might be lying. There is no way that…"

Zahara stops them as she _senses_ that he is lying, "No he is not he was not lying when he told me that. However, I can see and hear that _you_ are lying. So tell me, how did I become a part of you?"

Markkio becomes serious and casts the spell as she screams in pain, "I don't think you have the right to question me about that. Since the holy priest is hurt right now, he probably don't want to see you unconscious as well. So I will make it easy on you, _never_ bring up this again and _don't_ you dare go against us either."

Zahara glares at him as he walks away to Ahbmad.

She watches him leaves while her eyes turn cat eyes with anger.

Without her or Markkio notice, her eye colors turn red and black rukhs arrive a little.

She then whispers quietly, "I really hate this organization so much, I hate them so much, but…"

She turns to Judal at the same time her eyes change back and the black ruhks disappear as she leans against the couch while thinking what to do now.


End file.
